(OLD) Fire and Thunder
by HeroLuka
Summary: (A gijinka/Moemon story) Red's always wanted one thing in life- to be the Indigo League Champ! With his new partner, a Pikachu named Yellow, he'll challenge the gyms and the evil Team Rocket. Fair warning, contains many graphic sex scenes, violence, a battle harem, language, and an extremely darker Team Rocket. (Currently reworking, this is an old version)
1. Pallet Town

A black-haired young man dressed in red stood triumphantly in the middle of an arena, the gladiatorial-like structure having a floor of sand and stone. The only thing that kept the desert like stadium from being wrapped in total darkness was the brilliant flashing of thousands of cameras, catching pictures of what was the rise of a new champion.

As his faceless opponent slunk away in defeat, the teen in red felt his heart swell with pride. His crimson eyes shone with tears of happiness, and he felt like his chest would burst at any second. He had done it.

' _Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Indigo League's New Champion, Red!'_

Red nearly went deaf from the eruption of cheering. Throwing both fists into the air, he basked in the glory and cheers of his new fans.

But that all abruptly ended.

' _RED! RED! RED! RED! RE-IIINNNNGGG!'_

The 18-year old teen was now not clad red, but in light blue boxers with a black undershirt. He cried in surprise as he rolled off his bed, knocking his head against his nearby dresser and causing the alarm that woke him up in the first place to rip from it's electrical outlet and land on his nose.

"Not an ideal start to my journey..." Red grumbled, rubbing his hurt nose with one hand and the bruise at the back of his head with the other. At least he hadn't broken anything. That would have placed a large damper on the first day of his big adventure.

After dusting himself off, Red dressed in his usual attire- blue jeans, red and white jacket and hat and the like. He double checked his bag for the supplies he had packed for his journey, and took a final look in his bathroom mirror. Drawing a deep breath, Red puffed out his chest.

"Alright, Red... you can do this...you can become the Moemon League Champion."

* * *

When Red went downstairs to enjoy his mother's pancakes for the last time in a presumably long while.

He was instantly met with a crushing hug from the woman, "Oh Red! I can't believe you're already ready going out on your journey!"

"I can't either, Mom." Red sighed, patting his mom on the back. She was crushing his ribs, but he tried not to complain about it. He loved his mother very much; the hardest part of the journey would be leaving her behind.

"Come on, have some breakfast!"

Red sat down, and like his mother suggested, scarfed down her pancakes. Meanwhile, she went on and on about how happy she was for him and how much she'd miss him.

But soon enough, it was time for him to go.

"Later, Mom! I'll keep in touch!" Red called to his mother as he set out of his house, waving back at her.

"-I'll miss you sweetie! And be sure not to get anyone pregnant!"

Red pretended not to hear that last part. Not that he had any plans on becoming a father, anyway.

* * *

"Good to see you, Red."

After dashing through his small town, Red quickly burst into Oak's lab and walked up to the old professor, barely able contain his excitement.

"Good to see ya too, Professor." the 18 year old replied, shaking the old timer's hand. Oak was gray-haired man with tan, wrinkled skin. One could feel honored to catch him out of his signature labcoat.

But Red was far too excited to engage in small talk with Oak, so he diverted his attention from the Professor over to the 3 shiny Moeballs on the table nearby.

"Hm... let's see here..." Red carefully examined each shining ball. He had gone over the choices in his head for days.

But, over and over again, he went to bed with the decision of Charmander over Bulbasaur or Squirtle.

Why? Red felt like a fiery partner would be a suitable match for his name sake, more than anything else. He also thought having a Psuedo-Dragon would be an awesome addition to his team.

"Professor! I want a Charmander!" Red cried, snatching the ball containing the fire-type and lifting in triumphantly into the air.

"Err... Red, you didn't give me the chance to tell you..." muttered Oak, "-I don't have the traditional starters right now.

"W-what?" sputtered Red in confusion.

Oak shrugged and went on, "All of my Charmanders, Bulbasaurs, and Squirtles are too young to fight. Sorry."

"S-so what's inside of this ball...?"

"It's a Pikachu." Oak explained, "-she's an electric-type, and quite feisty. Also, like you, she hates to lose. I think you'd be a good match for each other."

"Alright then... I'll take her."

"Now... Red. I know you've heard this a million times already, but Moemon aren't tools. They're our friends, and partners. Sometimes, even our lovers. You have to treat her with the respect that all living things deserve."

"Don't worry, Professor, I will." Red nodded. Turning around, Red lobbed the ball against the floor, where it popped open and released a blinding white light. After it faded, a girl stood in it's place.

She was a head shorter than Red, and had short blonde hair. She wore a short dress and sneakers the same bright yellow as her hair, as well as black stockings. You could tell she was a Moemon, however, due to the large red dots on her cheeks, pointed ears atop of her head, and zig-zagged yellow tail.

"Hi!" she greeted cheerily, "-my name is Yellow."

"..." Red was left utterly speechless. He hadn't been expecting his partner to be so pretty. In his studies to become a trainer, he learned that nearly all Moemon are very casual with sex... but even then, he'd decided to keep his relationship with his team both platonic and chaste. He didn't need petty things like romance or sex getting in the way of his title of champ. He'd have plenty of time to find a girlfriend _after_ he'd taken his place as champion.

"Hey, I'm Red." he greeted, taking a step forward and shaking her hand. While her hands appeared to be far more delicate than his own, Red could feel the power in her grip surpassed his own by a mile. She could probably dislocate his shoulder with a good yank.

"You're my new trainer, huh...?" she mouthed, carefully studying the teen in front of her, "-and what's your goal? You wanna be the champ?"

"Y-yes?"

"I see."

"I-is there something on my face?" Red stuttered, nearly flinching under Yellow's gaze. The way she was scrutinizing him made him uncomfortable to say the least.

"Nah, you'll do. C'mon, let's go get our first gym badge." she replied rather vaguely, setting out of the lab.

Oak patted Red's shoulder, "Well, good luck son."

* * *

"Well... I've got everything we need for our journey, I've said goodbye to my mom... we should be good to go."

"Nice." Yellow nodded, "So, what's the first stop?"

"Viridian. That's the closest gym, I think, and it's only the next town over. Should be a good 2 hour walk to get there, though."

Yellow yawned and stretched out her arms, "Well, might as well get goin'."

"Without sayin' bye to your oldest pal, Red? I'm hurt."

Red felt a legitimate chill down his spine as he heard that voice. That snark, condescending tone that could only belong to his oldest rival.

Blue 'motherfucking' Oak.

* * *

 **Hey! I just decided to write this story because I'm both a huge fan of Red and Moemon.**

 **First thing I'd like to adress is Red's Pikachu- her name is Yellow. Is it the same Yellow from the manga in Moemon form? Maybe. It's up to your imagination. She could be; or she could be a new character with the same name.**

 **Second, I've changed some of the 'standard' of Moemon in most stories. Like in some, there's male Moemon as well as female. Unlike in most, there's no 'bonding' as you would, but Moemon still are very liberal with the sex, so they end up screwing there trainers anyway. Or their teammates if the trainer isn't interested in sex for any reason. Also, yes, pregnancy is a factor. Moemon can have kids with humans in this universe. Biggest change was that Moemon already have names- this is just because I find it kinda weird that creatures that speak perfect English (or human) would just refer to themselves as their species until they find a trainer.**

 **But Red will have his harem. I'm giving the same team you can find in HeartGold and SoulSilver. That's why he starts off with Pikachu. But its still mostly based off the canon of Yellow, as well as a bit of the Origins Anime special.**

 **Be warned, there will be lemons. Kinky ones.**

 **Anyway, I'm kinda stuck for names for the gym leader's Moemon, as well as Blue's. I'll list the names of their teams, and I'll take suggestions for names for their teams.**

 **Red's Team (which, for now, is all female. ? Basically means I'm unsure of the name right now)-**

 **Pikachu (may evolve?)- Yellow**

 **Charizard- Tana (?)**

 **Blastoidse- Lynn (?)**

 **Venasaur- Jasmine (?)**

 **Lapras- Ursa (?)**

 **Snorlax-**

 **Blue's Team-**

 **Eevee- Eve**

 **Aracanine-**

 **Gyrados-**

 **Eggsecutor-**

 **Tyranitar-**

 **Pidgeot-**

 **Don't forget I also need names for the Gym Leaders!**

 **Next chapter, Red vs Blue! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Route 1

' _Shit!'_ swore Red inside his head as a bead of sweat rolled down his brow, ' _-shit, cunt, fuck, fuck, FUCK! It's bad enough Blue has to embarrass me in front of everyone we know, now he has to come be a dick in front of my new partner?!'_

Blue tilted his head to the side, examining Yellow with a cocky little smirk. The Pikachu however, had a look of disgust on her face.

"Is this your new partner? I'm sure you'll hit rock bottom even harder with her with ya." Blue mocked, taking a Moeball and twirling it on the tip of his finger cockily.

"Fuck off, Blue!" Red spat, "-I bet Yellow could beat the ass of any Moemon you could throw at us!"

"Really? Have you even battled with her yet?" Blue asked, knowing full well Red has just met Yellow that day and couldn't have. He tossed his twirling Moeball into the air and snatched it back, now holding it against his hip.

"W-well..." Red began to stutter.

"Don't waste your breath, you couldn't have. But... have you fucked her yet?"

Red's face lit up when he heard that.

What happened next shocked Red. Yellow quickly was at his side, wrapping her arms around his neck, "For your information, whoever you are, he has."

Red's face got even... well, redder, if that were possible. Yellow was then suddenly in front of Blue, shoving her finger into his chest, "Now, I suggest you beat it, dickhole."

Blue shoved her hand away, gripping the Moeball tighter and backing up, "He he... I see your fuckdoll has more balls than you, Red. I'm still going to have to teach her some manners."

Lobbing his Moeball out, Blue summoned his own partner, "C'mon out, Eva!"

In a burst of light, Blue's Eevee had appeared. She was about the same height as Yellow, and wore a brown jacket and skirt, both lined with white fur. Her eyes and hair were a deep chocolate brown, and her she was deeply tanned. Finally, like Yellow, you could tell her status as a Moemon by the tail swishing behind her and the ears twitching atop her head.

The Eevee craned her neck out, wearing a bored and stoic expression on her face. She eyed Yellow and Red before turning back to Blue, "You want to beat down the Pikachu?"

"Make her cry for mercy." Blue laughed, raising a clenched fist for emphasis.

"Right." Eva said, before turning back towards Yellow.

 _'Crap.'_ Red thought, ' _I hadn't even learned what moves she has yet!'_

"Eva, tackle!" Blue ordered, Eva barring her shoulder before ramming it into Yellow, sending her flying back towards Red. Red quickly caught her, but was knocked onto his back.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this!" Yellow told him, tearing herself from Red's grip and dashing back towards Eva. As she ran towards the Evolution Moemon, the pouches on her cheeks crackled with electricity and ran a current down from her shoulder, up her arm, and into the palm of her hand.

"Eat this!" Yellow cried, lobbing the thundershock at Eva.

"Quick attack." Blue ordered. Eva reacted before the electricity hit her, dashing around the attack and barreling towards Yellow faster than Red could follow.

Yellow cried in pain as Eva's fist implanted in her her gut. The Eevee jumped back, Blue issuing another command, "Finish her off with tackle!"

Eva rocketed towards Yellow, her shoulder barred... but Yellow managed to roll to the side, Eva sliding to halt as she missed her target.

"Quick little one, ain't ya?" Blue laughed, "-well, just try and avoid this! Eva, swift!"

"Right." the Eevee said, the stoic expression on her face growing into a twisted smirk. She growled in exertion as she summoned several star-like projectiles around her body. After summoning about five stars, Eva trusted her hands towards Yellow, the stars following her command and zipping towards the Pikachu.

"S-she won't be able to dodge that!" Red realized, remembering learning about Swift's guaranteed hit chance in trainer school.

Yellow's eyes went as wide as saucer plates as the projectiles locked in on her. She turned to run, but it was too late. She only made a few steps before the stars crashed into her back, sending her flying into a nearby tree, knocked out cold.

"YELLOW!" Red cried in concern, rushing towards his fallen partner.

"Nice work, Eva." Blue praised his Moemon, scratching Eva behind the ear.

"Thank you, Master Blue." she replied happily. The arrogant Oak kissed her gently on the neck before whispering in her ear, "I'll reward you later."

Eva purred happily at this. Returning her to her ball, Blue decided that his next course of action would be to gloat. Waltzing over to Red and the unconscious Yellow, Blue folded his armed over his chest and laughed, "Maybe now she'll think twice about crossing me."

Red barred his teeth, but didn't bother to knock Blue's lights out like he felt like. He was desperately digging through his bag for a potion. Blue wasn't worth it.

"Pfft. Whatever. Just gimme the silent treatment then. Anyway, I'm off to get my first gym badge. Smell ya later!"

Red released a sigh of relief, both because Blue had pissed off and he found the potion he had stored near the bottom of his bag. Flipping Yellow around, he lifted up her shirt to reveal several nasty welts on her back from where the Swift had impacted.

He gingerly applied a bit potion to her wounds, not wanting to use too much. Potion was expensive and used as a method of quick-healing in extreme circumstances. Red was only using it now because he hadn't expected his journey to get off to such a rocky start, and he didn't want to hang around Pallet any longer than he needed to.

"Urgh... catch the number of that bus?" Yellow groaned, returning to consciousness.

Red placed a hand on his racing heart, "You had me worried, Yellow."

Yellow sat up, craning her sore neck, "Who was that dickhole anyway?"

"Blue. We were friends when were kids, but he started getting competitive in trainer school... and somewhere along the line, he started to get his jollies from making my life shitty as possible. Like me, he wants to be the champ... so unfortunately, we'll probably run into him again."

"Well, that's fine with me..." Yellow growled, slamming her fist into her other palm, "-I'll payback that Eevee of his."

"I'm sorry, Yellow. I didn't even know what moves you had. That's why we lost." said Red, sullen from the humiliating defeat.

"Stop whining. We're going to get stronger and beat him next time. Right?"

"Yeah, right. Thanks Yellow."

Red's eyes shot open, just remembering something vital. He had received his own Moedex back in trainer school. Pulling it out from the pouch of his bag, he pointed it towards Yellow. Skipping the Pikachu's species bio, he went straight to her personal bio.

 _Name: Yellow_

 _Species: Pikachu_

 _Registered Trainer: Red_

 _Height: 4'9 feet_

 _Weight: 120 pounds_

 _Known Moves: Quick Attack, Thundershock, Tail Whip, (Potentially Volt Tackle)_

 _Ability: Lightning Rod_

 _Level: 10_

"Huh," Red scratched his head, "-you can learn Volt Tackle if you get strong enough, huh?"

"Yeah. Both my parents were Raichu's, so I was born with a higher potential than most wild Pikachus." she explained, obviously proud of her power.

Red nodded, "Alright, then. Well, no use in staying here any longer. Lets go pay a visit to Viridian!"

* * *

Red and Yellow had been traveling through Route 1 for about half an hour, Yellow sharing her stories of growing up in Oak's lab with her Moemon friends.

"Hey! Do you like shorts?!"

Red nearly had a heart attack as a youngster ran up to him, holding a Moeball with him.

"Uh... I guess?" Red replied nervously, glancing off to the side to check if he was being pranked on film.

"Awesome! Me too! Let's battle!" the overenthusiastic youth shouted, summoning his Ratatta, a young man in purple with buck teeth.

Red shrugged, "Uh... challenge accepted! Yellow, thundershock!"

The Pikachu nodded, summoning a thundershock in her hand. She lobbed it at the Ratatta, who cried in pain and was thrown backwards in a blast of electricity.

"Randy! Use a bite attack!" the youngster cried to the heavens. The Ratatta hopped to his feet, rushing Yellow.

Red flashed back to his fight with Blue... his Eevee had used quick attack as both an evasive counter. Perhaps he should do the same?

"Yellow! Dodge and hit him back with a quick attack!"

The Pikachu nodded, becoming a yellow blur as she looped around the purple Moemon who pounced at her and slammed her fist into the back of his head, sending him crashing into the grass. Randy was out cold.

"I FREAKIN LOVE SHORTS!" the youngster cried before sucking Randy back into his Moeball and dashing off into the forest.

"Yellow! That was amazing!" Red cried, rushing up to give his Moemon a hug.

"Yeah... that kid was pretty weird though. I'm not even sure he was old enough to have a Moemon."

* * *

Although his heart was still thumping in joy over his first victory, Red and Yellow had eventually settled down for lunch under a nice shady tree.

After taking the last bite of his Oran Berry sandwhich, Red turned to Yellow, who was nibbling on her final bite as well. She sat on her knees and looked absolutely adorable, her tail waggling and her ears twitching.

Then something crossed his mind. During all that excitement with Blue, he had forgotten about it... but now he remembered when Yellow told his long time rival they had sex. The mere thought made the trainer blush.

"You alright Red? You're blushing." Yellow asked her trainer, getting down to the crust of her sandwich.

Red coughed awkwardly, "Uh... well... why did you tell Blue that we had sex?"

"Oh, I just said that to get his Gogoat." Yellow giggled, discarding her crust into the bushes.

"Oh. That's a relief." Red laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"But..." Yellow leaned over into Red's torso, rubbing his chest with one hand and pushing her breasts against his arm, "-I _really_ would like to fuck you, Red."

* * *

 **The plot thickens.**

 **Lemon next chapter cuz I'm evil and don't wash my hands.**

 **Review if you like shorts.**

* * *

 **Review Response-**

 **Septentrion Euchoreutes- Just wanted to say- I love your stories! But yeah, you bring a fair point. But I'd still feel best giving a themed name as much as possible. But to a certain degree. Blue's Eevee being Eva is about as far as I'll go with the corniness, so don't expect Brock's Onix to be Rocky.**


	3. Viridian City

"Y-you w-what?!" Red stuttered nervously, falling backwards into the grass in shock.

"I said... I wanna fuck you." she repeated, developing her own blush around her electric pouches. She leaned further into him, and the trainer fell to his back. She had ended up laying on his chest.

Red's heart raced. He had never been this close to a girl before.

"W-why? I-I'm not that good-looking... o-or..."

"I don't really know... when we first met, I thought you were a totally dork... but... you're really cute, and I think you're very sweet."

She planted a quick kiss on his lips.

' _Well, there goes my first kiss.'_ Red thought to himself... although he wasn't very disappointed, he had to say. Certainly could have been worse. But his thoughts soon floated elsewhere. He was an 18 year old with a cute girl on his chest, practically begging for sex. His hormones couldn't say no.

He just never would have imagined his first time would be with an electric-type underneath a shady tree on Route 1.

"W-well... if you really want to." Red gulped, unsure of what to do next.

"Thanks, Red. You'll enjoy this... I promise."

' _Arceus, what have I gotten myself into?'_

Naturally, the first thing to go was Red's hat. Yellow flipped the red and white headgear off before grabbing a handful of jet black locks and yanking Red in for another kiss. This time, it wasn't so quick. Yellow slipped her tongue into Red's mouth and swirled it around, eagerly wrestling with his own tongue.

Red's cock was already starting to harden.

Red's heart was beating like a drum. He was virgin, but had watched his fair share of porno's, so he wasn't completely clueless. So he tugged at the edge of her short dress, trying to signal her for permission to remove it.

She pulled away for a moment, allowing him to. Now Yellow sat on his laps in nothing but her black stockings and matching black bra and panties, causing Red's erection to shoot up to full mast. Now it throbbed and struggled against his jeans, eager to escape.

"Oh! Feels like somebodies excited." Yellow giggled cutely, causing Red to blush even harder.

"Don't be embarressed, Red... I'm pretty fucking wet myself..." she nearly moaned, grabbing Red's hand. Not questioning her, she let her trainer feel for himself, tucking her hand in her underwear.

Going with his gut from there, Red rubbed two fingers against her moist slit... and she certainly wasn't lying. Her pussy with slick with juice. With each stroke from Red's fingers, Yellow released a cute little noise that could only be described as a mewl.

"R-Red... please... fuck me... fuck me hard!"

He was planning on it. He quickly managed to slip off his jeans, boxers and shoes while she removed her underwear.

Red's eyes widened. Yellow's breasts were small, somewhere between and A and B cup, but they looked bouncy, and he small pink nipples were quite enticing.

Now, the only thing Yellow had on were her stockings, and Red his black t-shirt. But Yellow was so eager she didn't even allow Red to remove his shirt, instead tackling him and returning to their previous position, her eager cunt hovering above his throbbing member.

"A-alright." breathed Red, aligning his cock head with her moist lips, "-you ready?"

"Yes..." she breathed huskily.

Red pressed into her, the head of his cock pushing into her moist sex. Yellow slowly descended, allowing Red's cock to gradually enter here.

The feeling of Yellow's tight, hot cunt suckling along every inch of his rock-hard erection was a feeling Red couldn't even put into words. He instead released desperate moans in groans, his mind numbed with pleasure.

And as if it couldn't get any better, Yellow began to gyrate her hips. Up and down, side to side... the movements were slow and careful, but they still served to further rub her walls against his dick. Her small breasts bounced with each movement as they began to pick up speed.

Soon enough, Red grabbed hold of her hips and began to gently thrust up, doubling the pleasure for both of himself and his Pikachu.

"A..ghh..." Red breathed, his eyes nearly rolling the back of his head in ecstasy.

"R-Red..." she squeaked, continuing to roll her hips. Her hot, wet pussy began to tighten and grip down on Red's cock even further, drawing them both closer to the edge.

"O-Oh shit..." he muttered, "Y-Yellow, I'm going to c-cum..."

"Ah! M-me too, Red..."

True to his warning, Red managed to thrust up into Yellow as he shot his warm, sticky seed up into her, coating her inner walls. Yellow squeaked and cried out as she felt Red's cream filling her up, triggering her own orgasm.

Yellow rolled off of Red's deflating cock, cuddling up next to him. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and tucked her head against his shoulder while he wrapped a single arm around her small, lean frame and held her close.

That's when he felt it. His semen leak out of her pussy and hit his leg.

The semen... out of her pussy... that he had shot in there.

"Ah, fuck! I can't believe I was so stupid!" Red cried, slapping himself in the face so hard he nearly broke his own nose.

"What?! What's wrong?" Yellow asked in surprise.

"I-I came inside."

"Don't worry, I'm just about to have my period. You think I'd let you knock me up?"

Red breathed easy, "Well, that's a relief."

"But we really should use protection before we do it again."

"Right," agreed Red, getting up and gathering their clothes, "-c'mon, we should get to Viridian before its dark."

* * *

Viridian City was average-sized, not too large, yet not to small. There was a surprising lackluster amount of crime there, however. One would expect such a crossroad would have more than a few pick pockets and vandals every now and again, but that's just what Viridian did.

Red was walking next to Yellow, looking at his map. He placed a finger on Viridian, "Ok, so if we follow Route 22 from the left exit of the city, we should get to the Victory Road, then the Indigo Plateau is just past through there. It's a little to early for that, though, so let's just pay the gym here a visit."

"Hold on, there's something we should go buy."

Before Red could protest, he was being dragged to the closest convenience store.

"What do you want, Yellow?" Red asked, finally free from her grip. He tucked away the map and pulled out his wallet, "We only have so much, so we can't get anything frivolous until we start earning some-"

"We need to buy some condoms."

Red looked like he just sucked a lemon. He turned to his Moemon, "W-what?"

Yellow shrugged, "Well, I don't think we have enough to put me on the pill, so-"

Red quickly composed himself, realizing he was being somewhat childish. The sex was fantastic and they both wanted it, so the proper precautions they needed to take to prevent a pregnancy were necessary.

Moemon only got pregnant for a month before laying an egg, but as his currently only teammate, Yellow couldn't afford a pregnancy. Not to mention they didn't have the funds or time to raise it or send it back to Red's mother or the Professor at the moment. And that not even going into to the psychological aspects of having a child.

"Alright, alright... just... what am I supposed to say? I've never bought anything like condoms before."

"C'mon, don't be such a baby," she taunted, "-just buy 'em. They're not going to shoot you! Either that or gimme the money, because I'm not letting you knock me up."

Red adjusted his cap, "Yeah, we wouldn't want that."

"Shame. You two would make such an adorable little Pichu. It'd probably be a wimp, though, considering it's gene pool."

Red growled as he heard the familiar, snide voice of his rival behind him. Blue and his Eevee approached. Blue with his usual smug demeanor and Eva wearing her usual bored and stoic expression.

"Blue! What'd you want?!"

Blue laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "Nothin'. I just about to challenge the gym... but some shady lookin' fella told me it was closed. The gym leaders been gone for awhile, apparently."

Red could feel disappointment swell up in his chest, "The Gym Leader's not here... oh, man... I was excited to get my first badge."

Blue roughly flipped the visor of Red's cap over his eyes, "Ya can't always get watcha want, chump. Now grow some balls and get to Pewter City. They've got a gym over there."

Red flipped his cap back up, glaring at his longtime rival, "Shut up, Blue! I'm going to beat the whole league, and make you eat everything you've ever said to me!"

Blue dismissively waved his hand, "Yeah, whatever ya say, buddy. Smell ya later!"

"Asshole..." muttered Red as Blue and Eva went on their way.

"So, condoms?" Yellow reminded, elbowing Red in the ribs to remind him.

"Yeah, yeah... let's just get this over with."

* * *

The mart was clean and was run by a friendly looking old man. That made this whole ordeal 10 times worse. Somehow, Red would've felt better if it was some sleazeball or skank in a dirty brothel he was purchasing them from. But... he'd been to stores like this before. There was a women with her kid near the back. Everything was so innocent! Red felt like a total pervert, even thought though there he wasn't doing anything wrong.

And of course, Yellow was clinging to his arm like his girlfriend. Great. Now it was 20 times worse. Now it felt like he was pervert showing off his friend with benefits.

"C'mon, Red!" Yellow chastised her blushing trainer, smacking his rump with her tail to try to nudge him forward.

"Alright, alright..." he muttered, walking up to the old man with Yellow still clinging to his arm.

The old cashier wore a bright smile, "How can I help the young couple?"

Excellent. The predicament was 100 times worse at this juncture. Red's blush increased even further. It didn't help that Yellow started giggling and rubbing her head against his shoulder.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed young man." the old fellow advised, "-I married my Sudowoodo before we moved here from Johto. We had 4 Bonsly together and everything."

Red's eye began to twitch at the thought of a quadrant of red-eyed Pichus bouncing on his chest. He had to get out of their, pronto.

"D-d-do you have a-any... condoms?" Red stuttered quickly and quietly. Hoping the lady in the back with her kid didn't hear them.

The old man laughed, "No need to be embarrassed son. Any particular brand you want?"

' _This old guy has to make this as tedious as possible, doesn't he?'_ cursed Red to himself. He didn't want any cheap ones that would break on him, but he also didn't want to spend to much. And he hadn't exactly familiarized himself with condom brands.

Fortunately, behind the window, there was a small display of the brands, so Red wouldn't have to preform the Herculean task of asking what kinds they had.

What he saw where predominantly 'Trojans'. Red had guessed that the ancient warriors that had built a giant wooden Rapidash to help you get 'inside' safely were why they were named so. But those were primo and out of the price range, as were the 'Steelex' brand. Change one letter in a species name, and presto, you have overpriced contraceptives. God, Red hated being poor.

"Hey, young man, you're a trainer aren't you? Now that I think about it, could you help an old man with something?" the wrinkly store keeper suddenly asked, "-I'd make your purchase on the house, plus throw in some old TM's I have in the back. Whadda say?"

Red shrugged, "Uh... sure, I guess. Just... why? Why pick us to help you?"

The old man shrugged, "I saw a bit of myself in you, and my wife in your Pikachu. Isn't that enough of a reason? Besides, I know how tough it is for trainers just starting out."

Red nodded, "Alright, old timer. Whats your problem?"

* * *

 **Next chapter, Red and Yellow begin their sidequest for condoms.**

 **Let me explain a little bit more on how Moemon/human pregnancy works in this universe-**

 **Both female Moemon and human women impregnated by a male Moemon go through a very quick pregnancy. It only lasts a month. After that, they give birth to an egg, which will continue to grow for another 8 months until it hatches into a baby Moemon.**

 **There are no human/Moemon hybrids, however. Moemon have dominate gene over all humans- however, it is possible for the baby to inherent minor physical traits from the human parent. So if Red and Yellow did have a Pichu, his or her eyes might indeed be red like their old man's.**

 **Leave a review and have a great day!**


	4. Route 2

Red, Yellow, and the old man walked over to Route 2. Soon, the old man brought them to an abandoned cottage covered in crude graffiti art.

"There..." the clerk said, pointing his bony finger, "-inside that cottage live a few punk Beedrill. They're always scaring away my customers... sometimes, they even steal my products or damage the store!"

"That's terrible! Why haven't you told the police?" Yellow gasped, her tail and ears standing up in shock.

"I have... they said they've looked into it, but they keep coming! The police don't do anything about it! The police in Viridian are corrupt... but whenever any official from the league comes down, they check out scott-free! It's all very fishy. Anyway, I just need you to scare them off. I'll be a happier old man without them bothering me anymore..." the shop keep replied sadly.

Red narrowed his eyes, "Old timer, I'm going to become the champ one day. And when that day does come, the first thing I'll do is come back to Viridian and make sure the police get in line."

The old man smiled, "Thank you, young man. I've asked so much of you for so little, yet I don't even know you or your girlfriend's names."

"I'm Red, and my partner's name is Yellow." the young trainer answered, "-but she's not my girlfriend."

The old man chuckled a bit, "Yes, my wife and I weren't technically together either when I started my journey..."

Red rolled his eyes and walked towards the cabin, Yellow quickly scampering behind him.

"I literally can't believe we're going to fight a bunch of crack-head Beedrill for condoms and old Tms..." Red lamented as he stood in front of the cabin's door, "-Arcues, we're desperate. Whatever... let's do this!"

Red thrust his foot forward, kicking the door. However, this only resulted in a jolt of pain running up his leg as he was bounced back, falling against the grass.

"Shit." Red spat, before Yellow leaned over him.

"Wanna let me try?" she giggled.

"Please."

Yellow primed herself to dash at the door and knock it down... but before she did, the door opened. Standing there was a punk Beedrill equipped with twin lances. He wore black leather pants and a yellow and black stripped shirt. A pair of transparent wings were tucked behind his back, and a pair of antennae sat on his head.

"Eh? Did Archer send you guys?" the Beedrill asked, raising his brow.

"Depends. Is Archer an old man who runs a convenience store in Viridian you've been harassing?" spat Yellow angrily.

The Beedrill got a chuckle out of this, "Oh, that's rich. That old fart sent you? Well, this'll be quick."

The Beedrill twirled his lances a bit before rushing forward and using his Twin Needle attack on Yellow. However, her speed was far greater then the punk's own, and she easily strafed both blows.

After retailing with a knee to the Beedrill's gut, she tossed a Thundershock point blank into his chest. This shocked the Beedrill out of consciousness, sending him sprawling out in the grass.

Suddenly two more similar looking Beedrill came out of the cabin, looking very cross.

"You bitch!" the first one screamed, flying towards Yellow. He used his poison sting attack on her, but fortunately, she managed to avoid being poisoned by grabbing hold of the lance with one hand and it's owner's wrist with the other.

"Yellow! Toss that bastard into his friend!" Red shouted. Yellow complied, grabbing the Beedrill's arm and spinning him overhead before lobbing him at his comrade.

"Now! Thundershock!"

The Pikachu launched her attack, shocking both Beedrill silly.

"Man, fuck that old guy! Screw this, I'm outta here!" cried the first Beedrill, grabbing his unconscious friend and flying off.

"You'll regret this... we're under the protection of some powerful people, and you're going to wish you were never born!" growled the remaining Beedrill, gathering his friend's lances and flying after them.

"I just wonder who 'Archer' is. And the heck did they mean they were 'under the protection of some powerful people'?" Red wondered.

"Dunno, but don't worry about it. Archers probably some other punk from a rival gang, and they were probably just bluffing about the protection." Yellow said.

"Thank you, young man. You too, young lady. You really helped an old man out." the shop keep beamed at the two gratefully.

"Don't mention it. Now, our payment...?" Red asked.

"Of course, of course. Come, let's go back to my shop."

* * *

With the free rubbers tucked into the confides of his pack, Red and Yellow followed the old man to the back of his store.

It was quite well kept, despite being basically an unfurnished room half taken up with a giant stack of boxes. There was a Pseudo-office... that being a desk with a few personal items, a filing cabinet, and a safe where one could assume he assumable kept his money. This was all tucked in the corner.

"Let's see here... now, mind you, these Tms are old, so you'll only get a few uses out of 'em." the shop keeper said, digging through his mountain of boxes.

"Well, we'll take what we can get." Red said. Yellow nodded along with her trainer.

"Alrighty then... ah, here they are. Iron tail, Ice Beam, and Solar Beam."

"W-whoa! These are some good moves!" Red cried in amazement, taking the Tm's.

"Yeah, but I can only learn one of 'em." Yellow sighed.

"Sorry. Those are the only ones I have left over from my journey."

Red took the TMs anyway, tucking them away in his TM case, "We'll take 'em anyway... take care of youself, old timer."

"Were will you be going now?" the old man asked.

Red scratched his chin, "From Viridian, across Route 2 and through Viridian Forest... and after, we'll challenge our first gym in Pewter City. But before that, we're staying the night at the Viridian Moemon Center."

* * *

Moemon Centers were a free commodity to trainers and their Moemon located in every town and city on the map. Their main purpose was providing emergency care for Moemon. Though they weren't luxurious by any stretch of the word, they also provided a free lodging and access to public showers for trainers and their Moemon for up to 5 days. Not to mention access to the PC service, a laundromat, and a cafeteria- none on which, on the other hand, were free, but they had to make a little extra money somehow.

But they were totally government funded- their service was instrumental in keeping the trainer based economy afloat.

Inside the lobby, there were several old chairs placed against the wall, fake plants, old magazines, a television in the corner playing some cooking show staring an overly-aggressive Snorlax... and a front desk. Besides the red and yellow color scheme, one could easily mistake it for a human doctor's office.

The front desk was usually manned by a Chansey, as was the case now. She was a curvy, bright woman with pink hair that curled and darkened at the ends. She wore a traditional nurses outfit, except the one that she had a wide pocket in the front where she kept a large egg.

"We'd like to rent a room, please." Red informed the Chansey.

"Of course! I'll need to see your ID." the nurse Moemon replied, oozing happiness for no good reason.

Red handed her his trainer card, and she handed it back after a quick scan with the nearby PC- along with a small key.

"Your room number is 5B. Have a nice stay!"

* * *

Red knew they weren't exactly luxury suites, but this was just ridiculous.

The entire room could barely be considered a closet. It had no windows, and both the carpet and walls were pure white. The only furnishings in sight were a small table on which to place his belongings, an equally small trash bin, and a cot that squeeze in two people on a good day.

"Well, beggar's can't be choosers." sighed Red, slipping off his backpack and setting it down next to the complimentary towels, picking two of them up.

"I'm going to go take a shower... you should too." Red said, tossing her a towel.

"I was plannin' on it." Yellow replied. They both left the room, continuing further down the hallway where the public showers were located.

On their way, the duo passed by an older man with his Kangshan- a darkskinned woman with equally dark hair. Her frame was massive, easily 7 ft, and Red couldn't help but stare at the cleavage her tight-fitting shirt exposed.

Even after passing, Red gave a backwards glance and watched her big, round ass as she walked next to her trainer.

' _Shit... when did I become such a perv?'_ Red thought to himself.

"Red... I didn't realize you were into thick girls."

"U-uh, no! I wasn't staring at that Kangskhan... she just..."

"Don't try to lie, Red. That tent in your pants says all."

With a gulp, Red realized that he what his Moemon said was true. Now this was really embarrassing. It was a good thing no one else was around.

"We'll just have to take care of that, won't we...?" Yellow purred, a naughty smirk on her face.

* * *

"B-but Yellow! These are the men's showers...! W-what if someone comes in and sees us...?"

After practically ripping both of their clothes off, Yellow haphazardly discarded them into a pile in the floor of the men's locker room, then literally carried him into the showers.

Now she had him pressed against the wall, nipping at his collarbone, and his erection nestled snuggled between her creamy thighs.

"C-c'mon, Yellow, cut it out! The showers and locker room are empty now.. b-but what if someone else comes in and-"

Yellow cut her trainer off with a sloppy, tongue-wrestling kiss. After pulling away, she wiped the saliva trail connecting her and her wide-eyed trainer away and said, "We'll just be givin' 'em a free show then... now wouldn't we?"

The thrill of getting caught was turning Yellow on, it seemed. Now, with her slick cunt rubbing against his throbbing erection, Red's hormones overrode his common sense- well, to a certain degree.

"Alright... alright... but what about protect-"

"Protection? I think I've got that covered. Can't get pregnant if I don't let you cum inside, right?"

"Wha...?" Red started to ask, but before he could, he was roughly forced to his knees by his Moemon. He looked up at her, "Yellow, what're you-"

He was silenced when Yellow forced her cunt over his mouth. Rubbing her folds against his lips, Yellow used one hand to hold Red's head in place and the other to turn on the warm water.

"Too bad I don't trust you to pull out. Better start lickin'."

Red's dick throbbed even harder at this point. The threat of any random dude just walking in on them... the sickly sweet, overpowering scent and taste of her pussy... the warm water running down both of their naked bodies... it was so much that precum started to leak from his tip.

So, with little choice in the matter and always eager to please, Red began licking Yellow's folds. He started off nice and slow- a technique he saw in a porno once. He began by slowly running his tongue up her slit.

"Ohh... that's right, lick my cunt, you dirty little boy..." Yellow cooed, removing her free hand from the wall and grabbing a handful of Red's black hair.

Pushed forward by the dirty talk, Red took the next step. After a particular slow, torturing lick, Red flicked his tongue against her clit.

"Oh! _Red!_ "

Wanting to hear more of her sweet cries, Red finally got the show on the road. He pushed his tongue into her dripping sex, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He began to thrust his tongue in and out, each movement drawing another cry of pleasure from his partner. Soon enough, Yellow began nearly hummping his face, causing Red's tongue to reach even deeper.

"R-Red...! I'm cumming!"

Red eagerly drank up the sweet nectar that poured from her pussy, but it still managed to squirt all over his face and run down his chin.

Yellow pulled away at last, Red getting the chance to set up and rub his sore knees, "Arcues, Yellow. I would have gone down on you if ya just asked, there was no need to force me to me knees.

"Yeah... sorry 'bout that. I have a hard time holding myself back when I'm excited... speaking of which..."

Red found himself back against the cool tiles of the shower once more, only this time with warm water running down his back and a naughty Pikachu crouched at his erection.

Red grinned as he knew what was coming next.

Yellow started off the bj by giving his head a long, agonizing lick., cleaning it of precum. Grabbing onto Red's thighs, she wrapped her delicate, lithe tongue around the shaft and dragged her way downwards, finally stopping at his testicles... only to repeat the process and drag her way up at an even slower pace.

Red's eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head. Every fiber of his being was telling him to cum, but somehow, he had managed to hold himself back. His eyes rolled back, his whole body shook, and every nerve was wracked with ecstasy. The burning pleasure in his loins kept building and building as Yellow reached the head and gave it a few hard sucks.

"Ragh- agh..." Red stuttered, reduced to a moaning wreck.

Yellow shot him another naught smile while aiming his cock towards herself while jerking him off, "What's that? Does master wanna come all over my pwetty wittle face?"

Red quickly nodded his head.

"Thank you, master..." she cooed, giving the tip one last suck before grabbing the shaft with both hands and almost jerking him off with both hands.

The buildup was tremendous. Several thick, gooey ropes of cum launched from Red's cock and landed on Yellow's face. One across her forehead, one over her nose, some clinging to her chin, and a particular large string hanging on her breasts.

"That was pretty great..." sighed Yellow happily, Red's cum clinging to her cute face for a moment before the water running overhead washed it down the drain.

Red smiled down at his Moemon, pulling her up before giving her a sloppy, cum-flavored kiss, "C'mon, let's get washed up and get to bed."

* * *

After a quick breakfast, Red and Yellow left Viridian behind and headed north towards Pewter City.

Walking down Route 2, Red was focused on his map while Yellow had a pair of ear-phones on, deeply focused on whatever it was she was listening to. Although the device clipped to her waist that was connected to the earphones looked like a mp3 player, it was really a TM machine. But soon enough, she took them back off.

"In trainer school, I learned that TM machines read special frequencies and send them to your brain... and that's how you learn the move. So, what was it like?" Red asked, diverting his attention away from the map of Kanto for a moment.

Yellow shrugged, "It felt kinda... tingly. Like, in my skull. But I feel fine now, I guess."

"You should be able to pull off an Iron Tail. Why don't you try to use it on that tree over there?"

Red tilted his head towards a nearby tree. Yellow nodded, handing the TM machine back to Red before leaping towards it with a battle cry. She quickly twirled around, her tail glowing a bright gray for a moment.

But just for a moment.

When she had hit the tree, she had made a huge dent, but it remained standing. Whatever that was, it wasn't an Iron Tail.

"Ow! Crap!" cursed Yellow as she ripped her zig-zagged appendage from the bark, "That TM is busted, Red! Let's go back to that old fart in Viridian and shove those crappy Tms up his ass!"

Red raised his hands up, trying to calm his Moemon down, "Look, I'm upset too, but we're already a quarter of the way into Route 2. If we go back, night will hit before we can make up for lost time and reach Pewter. So let's just let it go... alright?"

Yellow rolled her eyes, "Sure thing, Sgt. Staircase."

"Sgt. Staircase?"

"Get it? 'Cuz you let people walk all over you?"

Red rolled his eyes, "Let's just get through Virdian Forest. If we're not too late, we should be able to challenge our first gym tomorrow."

* * *

 **Review Response-**

 **Septentrion Euchoreutes** - **Uh... thanks? I guess that bit about putting a lot of thought into the pregnancy** **was compliment. About the idea of human-things laying eggs- that's just how all Pokemon work, lol. Even the mammal ones. Although you're right about that** **fact that might not carry into Moemon territory.**

 **And Red's team will all have varying personalities. I was even thinking about making the Snorlax a dude, but I haven't decided. If I do make Snorlax a man, there won't be yaoi, but there will defiantly be a m/m/f scene. I actually have a friend who's had a threesome with his girlfriend and another dude, and he's as straight as an arrow.**

 **Red the Revolutionary- Sorry, I forgot to reply to this last chapter. I didn't think this start was particularly strong...? Meh.**

* * *

 **And please REVIEW! Don't feel inclined to leave one if you don't have anything to say, but reviews both help me improve and give me motivation to write faster.**

 **So thanks for reading and have a good day!**


	5. Pewter City

It was a warm, sunny afternoon... but under a giant canopy of thick trunks and green leaves, the grassy floor of Virdian Forest remained nice and cool. For a certain trainer and his Pikachu, this was good news, because their slog through the forest was becoming rather back-breaking.

"Yellow! Use a thundershock!" Red growled, pointing towards her opponent- a female Metapod, who was a shy girl wrapped up in a green cloak.

Across the battlefield, the Metapod's trainer, a bug catcher, gasped in shock as he watched his sizzling Metapod launch towards him from the electric attack.

"Ya... might have overdone it there, Yellow." Red deadpanned, examining the bug catcher and Moemon's unconscious forms slumped against a tree.

"Maybe... but I've had it up to here with bug catchers! That's the eighth one we met today." Yellow sighed in annoyance.

"Hey, you're getting stronger, right? That's what really matters."

"Yeah, I guess." Yellow said, tapping her foot against the grass.

Red pointed forward, "Look, the exit is right up ahead... Pewter City should just be a short walk after we get outta here."

"Right." quickly agreed Yellow, sick of zapping Pidgeys, Weedles, and Caterpies.

* * *

Pewter City, the Stone Gray City.

Much like Viridian, it wasn't a sprawling metropolis, but wasn't a small town like Pallet either. However, unlike Viridian, which was surrounded by woodland, Pewter City sat before a long mountain chain.

It was a city famous for it's stone cutters, and it showed. After passing a bed of flowers, all Red saw were businesses selling stone carvings and statues, as well as brick mason's shops.

"Wow... well... they really like rocks, I guess." Red said, scratching his head.

"Can we stay at the Pokecenter and challenge the gym tomorrow? I'm exhausted." Yellow asked cutely with sparkling eyes, making Red's heart melt.

"I wouldva let you rest up anyway, Yellow. That was the plan. You don't have to shoot me those Lillipup eyes."

* * *

Needing to blow a few hours before hitting the hay, Red first stopped by the Moemart and picked up an extra bottle of potion and a few antidotes, as he ran out during his run through Viridian. He then realized he only had 5 Moeballs and no money in the budget to buy anymore... he'd have to save them for Moemon he really needed until he earned some more cash.

Since nearly all Moemarts are nearby the centers, he still had a lot of time to blow before Yellow was in prime shape and ready to rest up for the big day tomorrow. But something did catch his eye.

The Pewter Museum of Science! And today was Red's lucky day- trainer's got in free.

Inside, the lighting and paint job looked more reminiscent of a fancy art show than a science muesuem. But on display, there was skeletons of Kabuto, Aerodactyl, even a Tyrantrum from the Kalos region. Not to mention all sorts of... surprise! Rocks. Sure, rocks from space and containing fossils, but rocks nonetheless.

"What's with these people and rocks...?" wondered Red allowed.

After spending about 30 minuets staring at the geological wonders, Red decided to head back to the Moemon center.

"Excuse me, young man?"

A cop approached Red, and the trainer couldn't help but feel a bit scared. What did a cop want him for?

"You're a trainer, aren't you?"

"Y-yes sir." Red stuttered quickly.

"Well, be vigilant... there's been reports of increased criminal activity around Route 3, Mt. Moon, and Cerulean City. We fear it might be Team Rocket."

"Team... Rocket?" Red asked curiously. He had never heard of any Team Rocket before.

"Yes, Team Rocket. They're a paramilitary organization that's been rumored to have a monopoly on Moemon trafficking. Although they're very secretive... but they've been becoming more active."

"But why would a secret organization start drawing attention to themselves?" Red asked.

"We don't know... but it might be because they have something big planned. Anyway, I'm just giving a heads up to any trainer I can. Good luck and protect your Moemon."

With that, the friendly officer set off. Red rubbed his chin... Team Rocket. For whatever reason, he had a suspicion that wouldn't be the last time he heard that name.

* * *

The next day, Red, with Yellow tucked safely into her Moeball, traveled across Pewter to the Moemon Gym. The sign out front read 'Pewter City Gym: Leader- Brock, The Rock-Solid Moemon Trainer!'

"I wonder what types of Moemon he'll use..." Red quipped sarcastically to himself. He tried to enter the gym... only to harassed by a woman who worked there.

"Please! You're a million light years from fighting Brock."

Red rolled his eyes, "Lady, just let me in."

The rude women standing guard in front of the Pewter City Gym laughed, "Alright, but don't go crying to mommy when Brock pounds your face in."

Red slipped by her and past the sliding doors of the gym. Inside, and true to the town's love of rocks, the gym's floor was comprised completely of gray stone, a few boulders of the same color stacked here and there. The lighting was dim and green, giving quite the ambient feel to the whole area.

Across from Red was a dark-skinned man with brown, spiky hair, green cargo pants, and a long-sleeved orange v-neck.

"Hey. I'm Brock, the Gym Leader of Pewter City... but I'm guessing you already knew that."

"Yep. I'm also assuming you use Grass types...?"

Brock laughed, "You're pretty funny, kid. How many gym badges do you have?"

Red scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Er... you're the first gym I've challenged, actually."

"Is that so? Well, in that case..." Brock said, pulling out a Moeball, "-it'll be a one-on-one battle with one of my weaker partners... if you win, the Boulder Badge is yours... sound fair?"

Red nodded, "Yeah, sounds pretty fair to me."

"Alright then! Show me your best! Go, Steve!"

Brock summoned a large, muscular, and all-around imposing male Moemon. He had stone-gray hair and wore pants of the same color, but wore no shirt- this exposed his bulging muscles and battle-scared chest. But you could tell what kind of Moemon he was from the fin-like appendage of rock sticking from out of his back.

"Damn... an Onix. They're also Ground-type, so that'll put Yellow at a disadvantage." Red cursed under his breath. He pulled out her Moeball anyway, "Go! Yellow!"

Yellow burst from the sphere, a determined look on her face. But Brock raised an eyebrow, "A Pikachu? Is that your only Moemon? Thats the only reason I could see of why'd you use such a Moemon with such a disadvantage..."

"She is my only Moemon... but it doesn't matter! We'll still win, even if the odds are stacked against us! Show him, Yellow! Quick attack!" Red cried.

Yellow rushed forward, planting her fist into the Onix's gut. Both Yellow and Red were shocked to find the rock-type hadn't even flinched!

"Sorry," Brock said, "-but normal type moves aren't effective against Rock-types. And any of her Eletric moves won't hurt him at all!"

"Yellow, keep up the pressure! Keep using Quick Attack until you hit a weak spot!" Red ordered.

Growling, Yellow bared her teeth and launched a flurry of punches at blinding speeds. She hit all across his arms, chest, gut... but the gray Moemon hadn't even blinked. In fact, Yellow knuckles had begun to bleed from the all the fruitless collision with Steve's tough hide.

"Bind." ordered Brock.

The Onix moved faster than the Pikachu could, and he wrapped her small frame up into a crushing bear-hug.

"Lights out." the Onix taunted, squeezing Yellow so hard that you could her bones crack.

"GRRGH!" grunted Yellow in pain.

"Oh no... Yellow!" Red cried in concern.

After his constriction technique was over, the Onix tossed Yellow from his arms, where she roughly landed on the stone ground.

"Yellow, return!" Red pleaded more than commanded, pulling out her Moeball.

"No! I won't give up! I-I won't lose!" Yellow screamed, clenching her fists. She rose flipped back to her feet with a surprising burst of energy. Her red cheeks began to crackle with sheer electrical power.

Brock rubbed his chin, "Hm... your Pikachu is very determined. I admire that. She must have a lot of faith in you... but I won't lose. Steve! Use tackle to finish her off!"

Grunting in response, the Onix charged forward, his shoulder bared. In that moment, time seemed to slow down for Red. Why would Yellow stand in the way of a charging Onix just for his gym badge?

His eyes snapped open, ' _That's it! I know Moemon aren't tools... and Yellow isn't just my friend... she's my partner! I've heard that said hundreds of times before, but I see what it really means now! She has faith in me, so I'll put my faith in her!'_

Just when the Onix was about to flatten the Pikachu, she hopped to the side, passing behind him. Quick on her feet, the Pikachu bounced off the stone floor and flipped through the air, her tail now glowing a bright, steely gray.

"Iron Tail!" Yellow cried.

Just as the Onix slid to a stop and looked over his shoulder, the Pikachu had slammed her tail into the rock-type's temple. With a twirl and trip, the mighty Onix fell to the ground, kicking up dust when he crashed.

Even though he was defeated, Brock withdrew his Onix with a genuine smile. Walking over to Red and Yellow, he shook both of their hands.

"That was a great battle. Thank you, Red. I wasn't expecting a Steel-Type move." Brock said.

"Honestly... I wasn't expecting it either... but don't mention it, Brock."

"Here... I think this belongs to you." the Pewter City Gym leader said, handing Red a bright, shining Boulder Badge from his pocket

"W-wow... my first gym badge!" Red gasped.

"It's so pretty..." Yellow said, peaking over Red's shoulder.

Brock nodded towards the duo, "There are all kinds of Trainers in this huge world of our's, Red. You both appear to be very gifted. So let me make a suggestion- go to the Gym in Cerulean and test your abilities. If you keep getting stronger, you just might become the next champ some day."

Red shot Brock a thumbs up, "Thanks, Brock. I hope we meet again one day."

* * *

After a quick rest at the Moemon Center, Red and Yellow went on their way to Cerulean City! They started east on Route 3- a pretty plain route. The only distinct feature it had was the nearby Mt. Moon.

"Red? How do we get to Cerulean anyway?" Yellow asked.

"Easy! If we keep going down Route 3, we should be able to take a path through Mt. Moon and get on Route 4- which leads right to Cerulean."

"Sounds simple enough... hey Red? Didn't we kinda luck out at the gym back there?"

"I guess so. Good thing you pulled through with that Iron Tail. Looks like that TM wasn't a bust after all."

"I know... still, we need more variety in case we have to fight another Ground-Type. You should try to catch some more Moemon."

"I will. Let's see if we can reach Cerulean first. If we hurry, we should get there by midnight."

* * *

 **Review Response**

* * *

 **freddy. lane .1- Thanks. I aim to entertain.**

* * *

 **Leave a review and have a good one!**


	6. Mt Moon

After crossing Route 3, Red and Yellow came to the base of Mt. Moon. It was an imposing mountain that, true to it's name, seemed to stand all the way into the night sky. Mt. Moon was well known for it's rich fossil content, being a giant Zubat breeding ground, and most famously, for it's Clefairy population thats said only to appear on a full moon. The fairy-types were famous among Moemaniacs for their rarity and cuteness.

However, they had no plans to scale it- simply cut their way through and exit onto Route 4.

"Alright... let's do this." Red said, staring at the mossy entrance into the black pits of the mountain.

"Kinda dark in there." Yellow said, "-I could light up my pouches, that could help us see."

"No, that would be a waste of your energy. Don't worry about it, I brought a flashlight!" Red said, taking one out of his pack.

"Well... let's go on in." Yellow said as Red activated the light and pointed it into the dark. The moment he did, a few Zubats screeched and flew deeper into the cave.

With a nervous gulp from both Red and Yellow, they steeped deeper into the cavernous pathway of the mountain.

* * *

It was dark, scary, and infested by Zubats, but their was a certain mystique to Mt. Moon. Red hoped to catch a Clefairy... it was a full moon, after all.

After about 30 minutes into their trek through the cave, they heard whooping echoing through the tunnels... and screaming.

"The hell is that...?" Red asked, shining his light down the branching tunnel where he heard the noises.

"Maybe some Zubats having a party...?" Yellow suggested.

Another blood-curdling scream.

"We better go check it out..." Red mouthed, feeling nervous.

Red and Yellow followed the path where the loud noises where coming from, right until they hit a rusty old ladder, probably installed in the olden days by miners.

Reaching the top, they came to a corner where the hollers and screams were originating.

"Arceus, please protect us..." said a nerve-wracked Yellow. But she nodded to her trainer, and he returned the gesture.

When Red rounded that corner, he saw the most horrific sight he had in his life. Nothing even came close.

All around the cavernous space were various men and a few women dressed all up in black, a red 'R' embroidered on their chests.

One group of the thugs was beating down a skinny, pale man. His clothes were torn and his whole body was caked in blood, yet he was profusely bleeding... they kept beating him while he was dying. One of the more muscled grunts waved an oddly shaped stone in front of the poor man's face. It looked like he found the stone precious, and reached out for it...

...only for the grunt to rear back and smash the man's head open with it. This caused the entire group of thugs to laugh.

But that wasn't even the end of the nightmarish scene.

On the other side of the room, a group of grunts whooped and hollered at what any normal person would find sickening. A man with teal hair, his black uniform tinted with gold stitching, looked as though he was cutting up with the other goons- as they chained up beaten Clefaries, sucking each one into Moeballs against there will. One had broken the rope she was tied to, only to be quickly stunned by a taser and rebound.

Red felt sick to his stomach. He was. He vomited all over the floor. But as he looked up, anger burned in his eyes.

So this was Team Rocket.

At that moment, he swore to take down the Rockets, starting here. He would make every single one of them pay!

"HEY!" he screamed so loud it hurt his throat, "What the fuck is wrong with you damn monsters?! I'm going to make you pay for this! You're dead, you hear me?! DEAD!"

If a younger Red were to hear himself at that moment, he would be mortified. But at then and there, he couldn't give less of shit. He felt his knees buckle, his mouth go dry... every fiber of his being was shaking with rage.

Yellow wasn't to far off from Red. Her cheeks burst with power, an aura of thunder encompassing her small form. Both trainer and Moemon were livid.

"You... bastards... will PAY!" cried Yellow, her electric aura flickering dangerously.

The grunts froze for a moment... then proceeded to laugh.

"Yo, Frank? Take care of that little shit, will ya? But don't rough up the Pikachu too bad. She's real purdy. Could fetch a good price for her." said the teal-haired commander.

"Sure thing, Proton." said the muscled grunt... the same one who bashed the bloodied man's head in. Before he did, he handed the bloody rock to a female grunt, "Hold on ta that. Fossils fetch a good price."

"A... fossil?" Red growled at the man, "You killed that guy for some fucking ROCK?!"

Frank laughed, his broad form heaving at each chuckle, "Wasn't just some rock, squirt. Fossils have quite the price tag on 'em... but that jackass nerd just wanted to add it to his collection. We told the dumbass that we had a better use for it then him, but he didn't listen. We told him we'd have to kill him if he didn't hand it over... and Team Rocket don't bluff."

Red clenched and unclenched his fists in fury. He would makes sure that this Frank bastard would regret his career choice first.

"J-just RUN!" cried the Clefairy who had just been stunned.

"Shut the fuck up!" Proton shouted, slapping the back of her head.

"Hey! Get the fuck away from her you dirty fucking shithead!" Yellow spat, "-I'm going to rip off your dick and force it down your fucking throat, you BASTARD!"

That drew a laugh from Proton, "Gather around, boys and girls. These kids have dirty little mouths... we'll have to punish 'em!"

They all whooped and hollered, and before Red or Yellow knew it, they were surrounded by Rockets at all sides. They would have to fight their way out.

"I'm gunna make you cry!" Frank announced, stepping forward. He pulled out a Moeball, "Go! Koffing!"

Red growled, even more disgusted. Even wild Moemon had names. But of course these bastards wouldn't care about that.

The Koffing that appeared... was a sickening sight. Like all Koffings, he had a chalk-white tattoo on his chest and purple craters along his body that released noxious gas... but that was about as normal as he got. His purple hair was long and greasy, he was barely clothed, hadn't looked like he had a proper meal in months... and worst of all, from the scars and cuts all around his body to the blank expression on his nearly skeletal face, he was beaten regularly.

But how else would the Rockets get Moemon to enslave their brothers and sisters? Bastards.

"Koffing, beat that kid and his Pikachu to a pulp, but don't kill 'em." Fred ordered his slave.

The Koffing nodded, the purple craters on his back and arms releasing small puffs of gas as he did so.

"Yellow... make sure you don't hurt him too bad." whispered Red, "-just a good thundershock should do."

"Right." whispered Yellow back to her partner.

"Alright, Koffing, Poison Gas!"

The Koffing opened his mouth, all of his craters releasing a puff of yellowish-gas as purple gas came out of his mouth. The stream of noxious fumes came fast, but Yellow was much faster. She had dodged the gas and hit the purple Moemon with a thundershock faster than he could follow. The enslaved Moemon fell at his slaver's feet, out cold.

"What the... fuck?!" Frank cursed. The other Rockets found the fact Fred's only Moemon was taking out by a single hit quite hilarious.

"Third time you've been one-shoted and embarrassed me... WORTHLESS BASTARD!" the muscular grunt roared at the unconscious Koffing over the jeers of his comrades.

Before Red or Yellow could stop him, he yanked out a slim, silvery object... a knife.

"I'll take care of you myself! HARGH!" roared the muscled grunt, rushing Red and Yellow.

Before he even got near, though, the Koffing shot up and scampered in his slaver's way.

"The Hell do you think you're doing?!" Frank growled at his Koffing.

"I-I'm t-tired... o-of doing your dirty w-work. I'm not going to l-let you hurt anyone e-else."

The insubordination caused another round of laughter among the grunts. Sick of being embarrassed and at his end with his disobedient slave, Frank stabbed his Koffing in the throat and kicked him off his knife.

"N-no..." Red gasped, a tear falling from his eye.

Yellow gripped onto Red's sleeve, sobbing into his shoulder.

"N-no...! NO! DAMN YOU!" cried Red, his eyes going bloodshot from anger. Everything about this was so... wrong. These were slavers, rapists, murders...and they didn't deserve to live.

"Yellow... KILL THAT BASTARD!" Red roared, violently shoving his finger towards the murderer armed with the bloody knife.

"RAGGH!" Yellow cried, her electric aura dancing violently around her. She was totally blinded by rage... not 15 minutes ago, if you had asked her to kill any human... no matter how wicked... she would have quickly refused. But at this point, she was beyond reason. All she knew is these slavers had to pay, and the muscled bastard was a the first one in sight.

"EAT THIS!" she cried, forming a deadly Electro Ball above her head. Fred's eyes went as wide as saucer plates. He quickly burst up, raising his hands into the air.

"W-WAIT! I SURREND-"

He never got to finish his sentence. He was hit by the deadly attack, frying him to the bone. His knife flew from his hands as he was reduced to a charred corpse.

As the man's knife landed at Red's and Yellow's feet with a 'clink', they realized what they had done. They had just murdered a man.

"Oh... Holy f-fuck..." breathed Yellow, struggling to hold back more tears.

Their comrade's death had finally got the Rocket's to shut up. The sadistic jeers brought anger... and now that the laughs had been replaced by a heavy silence, that anger was appropriately replaced by fear.

They were totally surrounded by at least 30 grunts, no telling how many Moemon. Their chances of making it out unchained... or alive, at that... were becoming exceedingly slim.

"Kids, you've just fucked up big time." Proton growled, "-you've managed to piss off a Rocket Executive."

Proton pulled out his own Moeball... this one's top was pure black and had a red 'R', just like the Rocket's uniforms.

"Collin, come on out."

The ball popped open when Proton released it near the cave's roof, revealing a Crobat hovering in air. The Crobat was a tough-looking man with wild purple hair, with short, purple ears sticking out. He had four purple and blue wings flapping behind him, and he wore the Rocket's uniform. Unlike the Koffing, he looked like he was quite well-fed and raised strong.

Red's eyes snapped open, "C-Collin, are you following the Rocket's on your own accord?!"

The Crobat rolled his eyes, "Shit, not another goody-goody. Look brat, Proton's my friend- and when I work for him, I get anything I want. What do I care that some losers dumb enough to let themselves get caught suffer for it?"

Red pointed a finger up at the Crobat, "You're sick!"

Rolling his eyes, Collin raised his hand, "All grunts, please release the Moemon who joined Team Rocket willingly?"

About half of the Rockets released their own Moemon. Zubats, Ratattas, Grimers, Koffings... but none looked beaten or abused.

"See, I have authority over humans. We're not evil. We accepted these Moemon that no other trainer wanted... all of these Moemon hope to have a high-standing like me one day, something that trainers like you could never give your Moemon. In essence, our system is just like the one you tranier's follow... only we're open about it."

Red's hatred for Team Rocket grew even bigger at that moment, if possible. They even had managed to wrangle evil Moemon who would help enslave their own. And he had heard enough of that Crobat's bullshit.

"Enough! Shut up and fight!" Red cried, Yellow's cheeks crackling as she prepared for battle.

"Collin," Proton ordered, "-wing attack!"

"Right!" Collin roared, swopping down with ridiculous speed. As fast as Yellow was, she didn't have a chance to dodge- and even though flying moves weren't effective against her, she was still knocked out in a single hit.

"Yellow! No!" Red gasped, quickly returning her to her Moeball to protect her from further harm.

Red's heart sank. He was dead. His only Moemon had been knocked out, he was completely surrounded... it was over.

A grunt ran up behind him, pulling him into a powerful head lock. Red struggled against the Rocket's grip, but it was no use. No matter how hard he kicked and struggled, he could still feel the oxygen slowly slipping away.

' _Yellow... Mom... I'm sorry.'_

But suddenly, one of the Rocket grunts in front of Red fell to the ground, out cold. A pink blur rushed over him, jumping up and kicking the grunt holding Red, causing him to release the trainer and fall to the ground.

It was the Clefairy!

Another grunt rushed them from behind, this one armed with bronze knuckles. Red saw it coming, though, and thinking quickly, grabbed the knife that flew from Frank's hands when he was zapped to death.

He swiped it at the goon, causing him to grunt as his uniform was torn and blood flew from his open wound. He backed up, clutching at his new injury with a grunt of pain.

But soon enough, they were surrounded. The grunts had all pulled out some form of weaponry, as well as summoning their various Moemon. Not to mention the insanely powerful Crobat looming above them.

"When I give the signal, close your eyes and run away as fast as you can..." the Clefairy whispered to Red.

Red's eyes widened, "B-but what about you...?"

The Clefairy looked to Red, eyes shining, "Forget about me. I just need you to run, get stronger, and then take these bastards down one day."

Red nodded, "I swear... I won't forget you. I'll become the champion and make sure Team Rocket is destroyed."

With a growl, Proton gave his next order, "Enough of this! Collin, use a Sludge Bomb!"

Collin laughed, raising his hands and summoning a swirling ball of toxic sludge, a dark energy growing within. It was ready to blow.

"Now!" screamed Clefairy. Red followed her lead and clenched his eyes shut. Clefairy clenched her fists and used her move, "FLASH!"

A bright flash of light blindly the whole room, save for Red and the Clefairy of course. Screeching in pain at his burning eyes, the Crobat misfired and hit the cave wall with his Sludge Bomb.

"Run! RUN!" the Clefairy cried at Red, pushing him away. Red was already dashing towards the exit, blocked by a moderately sized grunt. Blinded and helpless, Red managed to shove him to the side before dashing away.

From that moment forward, the escape from Mt. Moon was a blur. Red just kept running and running, the knife clutched in his hands, the screams of his pursers ringing in his ears. But though his legs burned and lungs felt like they were going to explode, he kept dashing, even when he was well out of Mt. Moon and dashing down Route 4.

He had to escape, he had to get stronger... and he had to make sure Team Rocket never hurt anyone ever again.

* * *

 **Did I make Team Rocket too dark? Well, if Rockets were poachers in the canon universe, that would make these Rockets basically slavers. And slavers are vicious, rapist, murderers. Still, I might have gone a bit overboard.**

 **Let me explain how Moemon that work for Rockets work in a 4 tier system-**

 **Tier 1- these Moemon are partners for high-ranking Rocket officials. They wear the Rocket Uniform and are kept in specialized Rocket Moeballs. For whatever reason, they work for Team Rocket by their own accord, so their masters call them by name. Usually either very tough and used as bodyguard, also often used as sexual partners or pets. Collin the Crobat was Proton's bodyguard. They actually have authority over grunts.**

 **Tier 2- Paired with stronger grunts, Moemon who joined Team Rocket on their own or stayed with their trainers who join Team Rockets. How they're treated depends on the trainer, and their still beneath grunts. Mostly strive to reach tier 1.**

 **Tier 3- Slaves, basically. They're beaten and forced into obedience, sometimes drugged, like the Koffing used by Frank. They're usually very weak from neglect and lack of proper training, but can overwhelm through numbers and their trainer's underhanded tactics. Used by grunts. They have names like other Moemon, but the grunts but rarely use them.**

 **Tier 4- Not technically under Rocket control, but they defiantly have ties. They're basically Moemon gangs or evil tribes of Moemon who sell other Moemon as a form of protection money. The Beedrills who harassed the old cashier were a small gang and an example of this.**

* * *

 **Review Response-**

 **Septentrion Euchoreutes- Don't worry, he'll get one in the next chapter. I've already said he'd getting his HGSS team, so I didn't want to add any unnecessary characters that would be booted or killed off for any reason.**

* * *

 **Leave a review! I appreciate any feedback.**


	7. Jasmine

It was self-defense... he had it coming... it was a moment of passion.

No matter what legitimate excuse Red brought to himself, he always couldn't help the sickening guilt in his stomach just wouldn't leave.

Wiping away his tears, Red examined the bloody knife. Poison-type's blood, like humans, was a deep crimson... unlike humans, however, it had a yellowish tint to it, and when dried, it appeared as so instead of brown. This was, as you would guess, due to their natural toxicity.

This was what made the knife now stained yellow.

"Shit." Red groaned, falling back into his bed.

He was exhausted, having run all the way from Mt. Moon, across Route 4, only stopping when he hit the Cerulean Moecenter. He quickly dropped off Yellow and washed up both his sweaty body and clothes.

A knock at the door brought Red out of his guilt induced self-pity. His heart jumped at this. For a second he imagined it was a heavily armed Cerulean SWAT Team trying to bust down his door, assault rifles cocked and their Growlithes ready to cook him alive.

"Just like what I did to that grunt..." Red sighed, tucking away the knife under his pillow. He hopped out of bed and answered the door, half expecting his ridiculous fantasy to come true.

But it was just a Chansey, happily holding out Yellow's Moeball.

"Thanks." muttered Red, snatching away the ball and rudely slamming the door on the stunned Chansey.

' _If only Arcues would bring Dad back to life so he could see the rude, murderer son he never raised.'_ Red thought grimly.

Guilt was eating away at the trainer's chest, and he couldn't stand it for much longer.

Suddenly, something hit him. Yellow! He was the one who ordered her to take the grunt's life in the first place. How distraught would she be right now?

He popped open her ball, the light containing her form landing on the small cot and taking her shape. Her eyes were puffy and red, she had obviously been crying.

Red took a seat next to her, rubbing between her shoulders. She accepted his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"T-that was scary... I-I thought I'd lose you." she whimpered.

Red sighed, pulling her a bit closer,"Me too, Yellow. One of those Clefaries... she gave her freedom or life up for us so we could escape. The only way we can pay her back now is to get stronger and destroy Team Rocket."

After a small sniffle, the Pikachu said, "I-I killed someone."

"H-he was evil. He had it coming." Red tried to comfort her.

"Yeah... I know... but it doesn't make me feel any better. But... I'm okay now, I guess."

"...you sure you're ok?"

"Y-yeah. Now that I know you're alright, I guess so."

"...you know what we need?" Red blurted out.

"What?"

"Booze."

"Booze?"

"That's right, booze. The legal drinking age in Kanto is 18, I have money, so I'm gonna go get us some fucking booze."

"I thought we were on a budget...?"

"Fuck the budget. Let's go have a good time." Red said, patting her on the back.

Yellow giggled, "I've never drank any alcohol before..."

"First time for everything, right?" Red replied.

Yellow marily skipped out the door, and with one last frown, Red tucked the blood-stained knife into his pack and followed his happy Moemon.

* * *

When Red awoke, one of the last things he would have been worried about would be how it smelled around him. However, if he had to guess, it would have to be sweat, tears, and whiskey. It certainly wouldn't have been the sweet scent of flowers, to the point of being nearly overwhelming, as it was then.

"What the- where am I...?" groaned Red, his head throbbing violently.

"You're in my house. I found you passed out nearby when I went out for a walk last night." said a gorgeous young woman in green that suddenly popped into Red's peripheral vision.

"Hi. My names Jasmine."

Jasmine was a Moemon, apparent from the green set of ears atop her head, although Red's head was foggy and he really couldn't tell off the bat... she had her forest-green hair cut into a bob, and wore a dress of a lighter green that matched her eyes. However, the dress had no back... this was obviously to make room for the bulb sticking out of between her shoulder blades.

"Y-you're a Bulbasaur!" Red realized, finally coming to grips with his surroundings.

"Yes, yes I am." Jasmine confirmed.

He was in some sort of flower shop, oodles of plant life everywhere. Roses, herbs, vines and other flora hung from the ceiling rested in pots, and cloaked the whole room in their sweet scent.

But where was Yellow?

"T-there was a Pikachu with me... you know where she is now?"

Jasmine offered Red a smile, picking up a glass of some sort of green liquid from a nearby table. She handed it to him and said, "Yes, she's sleeping in my bed right now. But anyway, you should drink this. It should help with your hangover."

Gratefully accepting the concoction, Red gulped it down without a second thought. He instantly regretted chugging the whole thing at once, it was the most bitter thing the young trainer had ever tasted. He nearly threw up as he began violently coughing.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to warn you about how bitter it would be!"

"I-it's alright." Red said gratefully, the sharp, throbbing pain in his skull already starting to dull, "-that stuffs pretty effective."

"Thank you! I made it myself... that's how I make a living here, you know... selling my flowers, herbal remedies... and the like..." she said, trailing off and sounding somewhat downcast at the end.

"Is... there a problem?" Red asked her.

"I-it's just that... well, I'm not doing very well right now. Nobody believes in Mother Shaymin anymore..."

Red rubbed his chin in thought, "Mother Shaymin... she's the Legendary from Sinnoh that brings abundant plant life where ever she goes, right?"

Jasmine nodded, her mouth forming an 'o' in surprise, "Yes, she is! She's quite a role model to some grass-types like me, but she's also a lesser legendary that's not even that well known in her own region."

"Well, I'm a student of Professor Oak. I know all about Moemon. Although I learned that tidbit from his friend Professor Rowan. Mean old guy... but I digress."

Red pulled out his wallet, "Here, lemme repay you for your troubles..."

"Oh, heavens no. I couldn't possibly accept your money. Besides... it doesn't matter anyway. I'll have to close up shop soon. I'm just not making enough money... I have no idea what I'll do after that..."

Red scratched his chin, "Y'know, Jasmine... how would you like to come with me? I'm a Moemon Trainer, ya know."

"Huh? You'd really train me? B-but... I'm not that strong..."

"Hey, don't get so down on yourself. If you come with my Pikachu, Yellow, we can all get stronger together. I promise to keep you well feed and treat you like a member of my family."

Jasmine clasped both hands together, looking skywards with shining eyes as if she were daydreaming, "W-wow! My own adventure... I'd get to travel around Kanto, meet new friends..."

"Yeah, and when I become the champ and have more money then I'd know what to do with, I'll pay you back... with interest. You can reopen a shop 50 times as big as this one."

"Oh! That's so nice, Red! It's settled! You're my new trainer." as she said this, two vines extended from her bulb and wrapped around Red, pulling him in for a bone-shattering hug. She lifted him up and twirled him around, happy as can be.

"Ok...ok... that's enough." wheezed Red, "-here, lemme catch you."

"Whoops. Sorry. Go ahead and catch me, Red." she said as she set the trainer back on his feet, her vines retracting back into the bulb on her back.

Taking out one of his Moeballs, he gently tapped it against her forehead. In a bright flash of light, it sucked her in. The ball gave no resistance and instantly clicked shut.

"Alright, you should be registered as my Moemon now." Red explained as he released her again, taking out his Moedex to scan her.

 _Name: Jasmine_

 _Species: Bulbasaur_

 _Registered Trainer: Red_

 _Height: 5'00 ft._

 _Weight: 124 lbs._

 _Known Moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder_

 _Ability: Chlorophyll_

 _Level: 13_

Jasmine giggled lightly, causing Red to smile.

"C'mon, let's go wake up Yellow." the trainer said.

"Yelloooowwww..." Red whispered to his Moemon, gently poking her in the cheek in an attempt to wake her up.

Red instantly regretted his choice of where to poke her. As he sunk his finger into the red pouch, Yellow unconsciously sent a bolt of thunder through her trainer's body, sending him flying across the room.

After frying her trainer, Yellow sat up and groaned, rubbing her head, "Shit... my head's killing me..."

Jasmine helped Red up, handing him a glass of the green fluid that alleviated his hangover. Red handed her the glass, "Here, Yellow, this should help your hangover. But be careful; it's bitter."

Taking Red's advice, she gently sipped from the cup. After finishing the drink, she stuck her tongue out in disgust, "Yuck. But it helped... uh... Red... where are we?"

The Pikachu then looked over to Jasmine, "...and who's that?"

Red cleared his throat, "Yellow, I'd like you to meet our new partner, Jasmine the Bulbasaur."

"Nice to meet you, Yellow." Jasmine said sweetly.

"H-hi." Yellow greeted back, not even remotely expecting Red to end up with a new Moemon so soon- especially not one so rare and powerful.

"Oh, I can tell we're going to be great friends!" the Bulbasaur cheered, wrapping her arms around Yellow's neck and pulling her in for a great big hug.

"Uh... nice to meet you too, Jasmine." Yellow said awkwardly, patting the grass-type on her bulb.

* * *

 **Well, Red and Yellow have met their first new teammate.**

 **I'm still deciding on whether or not to make Red's Snorlax a man or a woman. I set up a poll on my profile page, so go there if you care.**

 **Review and have a good day!**


	8. Cerulean City Gym

"Alright... let's do this." Red said, licking his lips, as they went dry from nervousness. Although he was challenging her with two type advantages, he still didn't want to underestimate Misty.

Red, with Yellow by his side, traveled to Cerulean City's heart, where the gym lied in wait.

'Cerulean City Gym- Leader: Misty, the Tomboyish Mermaid!' Red read on a sign as he entered the gym.

Well, he would have. As he was reading the sign, he didn't see a familiar face exiting at that very same moment- Blue.

It would seem that Blue saw Red coming, though, as they didn't bump chests. Blue pushed Red to the ground before they made contact.

"Ow! Blue, you asshole!" Red snarled up at his rival as Yellow picked him up, scowling at the trainer.

Blue laughed triumphantly, a new Moemon by his side- it was Pidgeot. She wore a tan jacket with khakis, combat boots, goggles, and black leather gloves. A pair of wings flapped behind her as she laughed with her trainer.

"Oh my. Is this that Red fellow you've been telling me about, Master Blue?" she purred, playing with the solitary lock of red in her otherwise chestnut brown hair.

"That would be him." Blue chuckled.

Growling, Red motioned for Blue to move, "C'mon, Blue. I have a gym leader to beat."

This drew a laugh from Red's longtime rival, "Hey, I see... Brock was too much for you, so you skipped ahead a town to take on the gym your Pikachu had an advantage in."

Red yanked out his Boulder Badge, practically shoving it in Blue's face. Blue laughed and brandished his own badges- the Boulder and Cascade.

"Well, good luck, Red. You'll need it. C'mon, Athena." Blue chuckled, he and his Pidegot walking away.

Red dusted himself off, "Glad Jasmine didn't see that..."

Yellow giggled, "Don't worry, I'll tell her of your shame later."

Rolling his eyes, Red entered the gym.

* * *

Inside the gym, it looked very much like an indoor pubic pool you'd find at a gym. Everything was a stark white or navy blue, it reeked of chlorine, only that the pool had a strip of flooring running from one end to the other... where the Tomboyish Mermaid herself waited.

"Hey, you're a new face! You just starting out as a trainer?"

Red nodded, "Yeah, only have 1 badge... not very big on the trainer scene yet. But I hope to go pro, hopefully win the championship."

Misty offered him a smile, "Only those trainers who have a policy about Moemon can turn pro. What is your approach when you catch and train Moemon? My policy is an all out offensive with the Water-Type!"

Red scratched his chin- he only had 2. But her words did ring true. Training a certain type of Moemon was much easier than attempting to raise a balanced team- although not as effective.

"Err... I'm going for a balanced team, I suppose."

"You know, you should really have planned out what kind of Moemon you'd be raising." Misty chided.

Red shrugged, "I know, I know... but I'll cross that bridge once I get there. Now let's battle!" Red cried, raising Jasmine's Moeball into the air.

"You don't want me to go first...?" Pikachu asked in confusion, as she was already out of her Moeball.

"No... a lot of water types can also learn physic and flying moves, so it might be best to send Jasmine out first and you can switch with her if she takes too much damage."

"Ah. I see."

With a tilt of his cap, Red lobbed the Moeball into the air, where Jasmine burst out and landed on a crouched knee.

"C'mon out, Ginger!"

Ginger was a graceful young woman in a short, red and white dress. Her hair was white and ended with red tips, and a horn rested at the center of her forehead.

"Oh! My first battle. This is exciting!" Jasmine giggled, lightly clapping her hands together.

"I know it is, Jasmine, but look alive out there!" Red yelled out to her.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Both Red and Misty's eyes narrowed, their hearts raced, and their fists clenched- the battle had begun.

The trainer from Pallet Town made the first move, "Jasmine! Use vine whip!"

Two vine-like appendages burst from the bulb on Jasmine's back, zipping towards her opponent. Goldeen dove into the water of the pool, causing the vines to hit nothing but the concrete beneath where she used to be.

"Damnit..." Red cursed.

"Now it's my turn! Goldeen, use peck!"

"A flying-type move!" it was just as Red feared, "-Jasmine, dodge it!"

Jasmine's water-type opponent rocketed from the water towards horn-first. Jasmine reacted quickly, ducking to the side, the Goldeen landing behind her.

"Crap..." grunted Jasmine, her arm receiving a nasty cut from the flying attack, although she avoided the brunt of it.

"Another peck, Ginger!" Misty commanded, her Moemon rushing towards Jasmine horn-first once again.

"Jump back and counter with poison powder!" Red shouted quickly.

Jasmine hopped backwards, the bud on her back opening slightly and releasing a poisonous powder that floated over her shoulders and intoxicated the air in her wake. Ginger stumbled as she missed, and accidentally inhaled some of the toxic spores while trying to regain her footing. Now the Goldeen was hacking and taking damage from poison, leaving her open for an attack.

"Now! Vine whip!" Red cried. Jasmine responded immediately with the attack, slapping Goldeen across the face and stomach with her natural whips. Goldeen spiraled through the air before roughly landing. The water-type tried to stand, but succumbed to the poison in her system and fell unconscious.

"Good job, Ginger. Return!" Misty comforted her injured Moemon as she returned Ginger to her ball. She took out another one and tossed it into the air,"Go, StarLight!"

StarLight was a tall, tanned young man with purple hair and eyes. He wore matching purple swimming trunks, and had four spikes of a color you'd probably guess by now jutting from his back. But most strikingly, he had had a glowing red gem embedded in the center of his chest.

"Use rapid spin!"

Before Red could even blink, the spikes began rotating on the Staryu's back, and his entire body was encased in a cyclone.

"Stop him with stun spore!" Red commanded, but it was too late. The Staryu rushed across the strip of land in the pool and slammed into Jasmine, causing her to fly over to Red. The trainer quickly grit his teeth and caught his injured Moemon, landing roughly on his ass.

"Ow..." complained Red once again as he rubbed his sore behind with the hand not cradling Jasmine. He'd have a sore behind tomorrow.

"Sorry, Red..." the Bulbasaur whispered to her trainer, hand on her cut she had received from the battle.

"It's alright, Jasmine. Here, let Yellow finish this battle and we'll get you healed up." Red comforted, returning Jasmine to her ball.

Yellow hopped forward, landing on the strip of land, right next to the Staryu.

"Alright... now, Yellow! Use thundershock!"

A sparkling cluster of electricity formed in the Pikachu's hand. She aimed it at her opponent, intending to fire the super effective attack point-blank into his face.

"Here!" she cried out, "-have it!"

The Staryu smirked as he easily swatted her hand away, causing her to misfire and zap the wall of the gym.

"Hit her with another rapid spin!" Misty ordered.

"Dodge it, Yellow!"

The Staryu quickly repeated his previous actions against Jasmine, this time diving at Yellow instead. But the nimble Pikachu managed to quickly flip right over his head and gain some distance. Now Yellow was standing a few feet from Misty while Staryu was a the same distance from Red. The mon stared each other down from across the strip in the pool.

"Quick attack!"

"Swift!"

Yellow rushed forward at blinding speeds, implanting her foot in StarLight's gut. She then used the larger Moemon as a springboard and bounced off the gem implanted in his chest.

Now, it was StarLight's turn. The spikes on his back spun, his red gem glimmered crimson, and with a small grunt of effort, he summoned several spinning projectiles shaped like stars all around his body.

"Damn, it's the same attack Eva used! Yellow can't dodge it!"

"B-bring it on!" Yellow cried, crossing her arms together in preparation for the onslaught.

"Here, have 'em!" cried the purple water-type, launching the stars at the Pikachu. Her crossed arms managed to take the brunt of the impact, although one managed to nick her leg.

At this point, both Yellow and StarLight were panting in exhaustion, but the fight wasn't over... but if Yellow managed to hit Staryu with an electric attack, she would win without a problem.

Taking a look at the narrow strip of land... Red had an idea!

"Yellow, make the biggest Electro Ball you can!"

Yellow raised a brow, but didn't question her master. Grunting in effort, she placed both hands out in front of her. Her red pouches crackled with power as thunder ran down both arms, and soon, Yellow held a beach-ball sized ball of electricity in her hands.

"Throw it down the strip!" Red ordered, Yellow nodding in compliance and lobbing it towards StarLight. His eyes went wide as he realized he had nowhere to go but into the water. Without needing the order, he quickly took a dive into the pool as the Electro Ball passed him.

Red raised his fist for emphasis and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Now, Yellow! Quick Attack and knock the Electro Ball into the water!"

Misty's eyes went wide as Yellow zipped over to her own attack, spin-kicking it into the pool. The entire gym lit up as the electric attack nearly fried the Staryu, who floated back to the surface with nasty burns.

Crawling back onto the strip, he flipped himself over and grunted in pain. His concerned trainer rushed over to him, cradling his head in her arms.

"Ah... sorry, Misty..."

"Don't worry, StarLight . You did great against two Moemon who had a type-advantage against you, and even knocked one out. We didn't win, but I've never been so proud of you."

Though he was injured, he managed a slick smile, "Does that mean I'll get a BJ tonight...?" he asked under his breath so Red couldn't hear.

"We'll worry about that after you heal up..." she whispered back, returning him to his Moeball.

Grabbing a shining new Cascade Badge, she walked across the gym and placed it in the palm of Red's hand, "Wow. You're good, dude. But you still have a long way to go. I wasn't exactly going all out, you know."

"Yeah, I know gym leaders mostly hold back their true teams against weaker trainers."

Misty nodded, "That's true. Well, Red, good luck."

Waving his hand goodbye, Red returned Yellow to her Moeball and set off back to Cerulean's Moemon center.

* * *

 **Review Response**

 **Snugglesthefluffykitten- Thanks for the support. Don't worry, that chapter will be as dark as this story gets.**

* * *

 **Alright, everyone wanted Snorlax to be a girl. So a girl she shall be.**

 **Remember to review and have a great day!**


	9. Nugget Bridge

"So... you grew up in Professor Oak's lab!? Oh, that's so interesting!"

Red hadn't known Jasmine for very long now, but he did get to know that she had a bubbly personalty and got along swimmingly with Yellow.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun. My best friend was a Charmander named Tana! She was older than me and left the lab two years before I did, though."

Red, Jasmine, and Yellow were walking from their room in the Cerulean Center, and going towards the lobby.

' _Great. Between Yellow's pep and Jasmine's joy, I'll never have a quiet moment.'_ Red thought to himself, still somewhat unsure of his opinion on the situation. While he did value excitement, he still needed some peace and quiet now and again...

"So, where are we going, Red?"

Red snapped back from his thoughts as he heard his Bulbasaur's question.

"Oh, yeah. See, my mom works a grocer and spent all the money she could to get me through trainer school, and even then I had to work part-time to pitch in and keep us feed. That means we'll have to make some of our own money."

"So, how do trainers make money, Red?" Jasmine asked curiously.

Right as she said this, Red directed them over to a large board near the back of the lobby, where several jobs listings were posted.

"You see, trainers can make money off of odd jobs they find posted at Moemon Centers- the difficulty of the mission has 8 tiers- you can only accept jobs of a certain tier of you have the same amount of gym badges. Like, if I wanted to take a Mission ranked 3, I'd need 3 gym badges."

"I see! Very cool." Jasmine said, fascinated.

"They can rank from cleaning a house to taking out a small terrorist organization. All depends on the mission's rank. Although Level 8 missions are hard to come by." Yellow added.

"Look here- it's a Level 1 mission. We could accept up to a level 2 right now, but there are none, so this will do." said Red, pointing to the job in question.

"Hm... go help Moemon researcher Bill go clean up his house. At least a single able bodied Moemon and/or trainer wanted." Jasmine said, reading the paper in question.

"Ugh... do we really have to go clean some sweaty nerd's house up?" Yellow complained.

"C'mon, Yellow. A little bit of manual labor never killed anyone. And we need the money." Red scolded.

With a heavy groan of complaint, Yellow tore down the job from the board, folded down her ears and tail, and stomped away, "Fine, fine. Let's just go get this over with."

* * *

After a quick check of his map, Red found that to get to Bill's house, they would need to go north with Route 24 and then east at the intersection of Route 25. They didn't have to traverse the entirety of the Routes, so it would only be about an hours walk.

After dispatching a few novice trainers and wild Moemon with relative ease, Red and his partners came across a large, wooden bridge.

"Nugget Bridge, eh? Not on the map..." Red muttered, staring at the sign in front of him. A few feet ahead was a long wooden bridge that lead straight forward, about 6 teens loitering around on it.

"Hey, brother." said the first teen, jogging up to Red. He was around Red's age, and had fiery-orange hair and a freckled face, "-how would ya like to take the Nugget Bridge Challenge? Win, and you'll get a free gold nugget."

FREE

GOLD

NUGGET

"Hell yeah! Sign me up!" screamed Red, desperate for dosh.

"Someone's eager, eh? Alright. Just fight past all of the other guys hanging around on this bridge, and talk to me at the end, and it's yours."

With that, the redhead jogged back to the end of the bridge. Red yanked out both of his Moeballs, enlarging them both in each hand, "Alright... let's do this."

* * *

"T-that was tough..." panted Jasmine, her hands on her knees, huffing in exhaustion.

"Tell me about it." Yellow agreed, wiping some blood from the bottom of her lip.

While they did just get through 5 consecutive battles, they were relatively unharmed- just a few cuts and bruises here and there. They were mostly just fatigued.

"Whoa! Radical. You're totally amazing, bro." the redheaded teen congratulated the trainer from Pallet Town.

"Thanks. Now, my reward...?"

"Of course, of course... here we go. One Gold Nugget for the future champ. Hehe."

Red nearly snatched the Gold Nugget away from the other teen. Lifting it in the air, he smiled into his reflection.

"This little beaut will fetch a fine price indeed." Yellow said, peaking over Red's shoulder.

"It's good to know our battles were worth such an illustrious treasure!" giggled Jasmine.

As Red tucked the nugget safely away into his backpack, the redhead went on, "So... this is coming somewhat outta the blue, but... how would you like to join Team Rocket? With your training prowess, you could become an Executive in no time."

Red's fists clenched, Jasmine covered his mouth in shock, and Yellow glared at the man. His heart now racing, Red narrowed his eyes at the other young man, "Y-you're part of Team Rocket...?"

"Thats right. Nugget Bridge is actually a recruitment program that the Rocket division in this area is testing out. So far, we've had 6 new, powerful trainers join us. I was the first, the others you fought on the bridge. Wanna try for lucky number 7...?"

"I'd rather beat your Rocket ass, if that's all the same with you." Red growled.

The Rocket sighed, "You know, man, I kinda liked you. Too bad. We can't have any goody-two shoes spilling the beans about this place, now can we? Luckily, we're right next to a river, so disposing your carcass won't be too hard."

"Let's see you try!" Red roared angrily.

Out of the corner of his eye, Red saw the other teens he fought on the bridge pull out pipes, chains, and other crude weapons.

"Jasmine! Take out the thugs on the bridge! We'll handle this asshole!" Red ordered.

"I-I'll do my best." Jasmine said, giving Red a slight nod before running towards the humans.

Laughing, the redhead slammed his own Moeball against the ground, summoning a male Golbat. He flapped into the air, bearing his razor-sharp fangs.

"Mikey! Toxic!" the Rocket ordered, pointing his fist towards Yellow.

The Golbat flapped slightly higher into the air, a lump forming in his throat before he vomited a spray of toxic goop at Yellow.

Mikey might have been faster in the area of raw speed, but Yellow's nimbly and reflexes exceeded the Golbat's. She quickly flipped backwards, landing on both feet as the purple gunk landed where she once was, poisonous gas rising up from the vitriolic liquid.

"Yellow! Electro Ball!" Red ordered.

The Golbat's eyes widened as the electric attack collided with his body. Although the Golbat shrieked in agony, he still remained airborne, singed as he was.

' _Shit! I forgot that Electro Ball's power depends on how much faster the user is than the target... I'm getting sloppy.'_ Red mentally scolded himself.

"Mikey! Now, use bite!"

The Golbat swooped down to meet Yellow, this time, she didn't have the opportunity to dodge. His large fangs sunk into her shoulder, and the Pikachu released a loud grunt of pain.

"Oh no! Yellow, kick him off and use Thundershock!" Red cried.

With the order given, Yellow planted her foot firmly into the Golbat's gut, viciously kicking him away and off of her shoulder. Before he could regain his footing and go airborne again, Yellow thrust her hand forward and hit him with a thundershock.

"Shit! No!" cried the Rocket as his Golbat's eyes rolled into the back of his head, falling to the ground. His body gave a few twitches before he went limp.

"Goddamnit... Mikey, you're my best friend... please don't die..." the Rocket sobbed, holding his partner close to his chest.

"I didn't use enough power to kill him." Yellow said glaring angrily down at the Rocket, "-but he'll need medical attention right away."

"-I'm sure that the Cerulean Police will handle that." said Jasmine, dragging the unconscious bodies of the defeated Rocket Grunts with her vines up to the group.

* * *

After a quick call, a squad of Cerulean City Police came to Nugget Bridge and ferried the perps back to the station. But before they did, the Captain, a balding man with a thick brown mustache, pulled Red aside for a few questions.

"Thanks again, kid. It's lucky you managed to stop these punks before they hurt anyone."the chief praised Red.

"Ah, don't mention it." Red said, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

Nodding his head, the Chief went on, "So... they gave you a Gold Nugget and offered you a job at Team Rocket, right?"

"That's right." Red said proudly once again.

"Well, I'm going to have to confiscate that Nugget. It's evidence of the crime."

"I just had to go open my mouth, didn't I...?" Red groaned, apprehensively handing the precious gold treasure to the officer.

"Sorry, kid. But that's just how the law works. Say, what were you doing out here again?"

Red rubbed the back of his head as he pointed towards the east, "I was heading over to Bill's to take a cleaning job."

That drew a snicker from the officer... visibly unnerving Red.

"Hehehe... oh, sorry. Bill's a little bit... well, you'll find out."

"I guess the surprise won't be spoiled..." deadpanned Red, confused at the Chief's vague comment.

* * *

 **18lyokon- Thanks, man. Sorry if the chapters aren't coming as frequently.**

 **Moe Overload- Well, this story was naturally more serious, so I meant for Blue to be an asshat. Thats kind of his thing, so it would be pretty out of place for the rest of the world to be darker while Blue still just says, 'SMELL YA LATER' and calls you a chump. But I appreciate the criticism. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Remember to review and have a great day!**


	10. Bill's House

After that little encounter with the Rockets, Red, Yellow, and Jasmine continued on their way to Bill's house. When they eventually stood atop a hill, Yellow started bouncing in excitement.

"Red! Look over there!" Yellow shouted, obviously proud of whatever it was that she spotted.

Looking in the direction she pointed, Red saw a seedy looking building with an unlit neon sign that read, 'Heaven's Midnight'.

"A... strip club?" Red asked confusedly.

"No, dummy! Look at that girl nearby!"

"Oh... wow!"

Several yards away stood a Moemon- judging from her fiery orange hair and flame-tipped tail, she was a Charmander!

Red aimed his Moedex at her- it said that she wasn't registered, I.E. she didn't have a trainer.

But looking closer, Red could see she was lighting up a cigarette with her tail, apparently out for a smoke break. Which was odd, because wild Moemon didn't usually posses human products like cigarettes... unless she rolled it herself, of course, but Red saw that she had a pack tucked into the hem of her jeans.

"Theres something familiar about that Charmander..." Yellow said... but Red wouldn't know. Yellow's eyesight was naturally stronger than his.

"Lets go talk to her. Is she likes us, we could have a new teammate." Jasmine suggested.

"Right, let's-"

Then, out of the backdoor of the building, a human male in a white suit appeared. Although they were at a distance, they could see the man and the Charmander were angrily whispering to each other, though Yellow couldn't make it out.

And just as things seemed like they were about to end, the human man pointed back into the club, the Charmander huffing, angrily marching back into the building.

"Let's go see what that was all about. I know I've seen that Charmander before!" Yellow shouted, sliding down the hill and running up the club. Without much room for protest, Red and Jasmine followed. Soon, they came face to face with the bouncer- a huge, muscled Graveler. Unlike the bulk of his kind that wore brown and gray, this one wore black and sunglasses, standing as an unflinching sentry with his four arms folded over his chest.

"Can't let ya in without a member's pass." he grumbled at Red and company.

"Pwetty pwease?" Yellow mewed, blinking at him with large, sparkling eyes.

"No." he rumbled bluntly in response.

Red sighed, dissapointed, "Sorry, Yellow. Maybe we can see that Charmander on her next break."

* * *

After reaching Bill's house at last, Red and his team were shocked at what they saw.

The yard was uncut, the windows grimy, and overall, the house looked abandoned. Hardly a place for Moemon research.

Red knocked at the door, "Uh... hello? Is Bill home?"

The door slowly creaked open, Bill standing there in the darkness.

The house was an absolute mess, unsurprisingly. Letting the trainer and his Moemon inside, they had to step around mountains of clutter stacked up in the living room to reach where Bill had retreated- on his couch, typing something into a laptop on a nearby coffee table. This lit up his pasty face a dull blue.

"Hm... welcome, welcome." said the researcher, continuing typing away, "-how can I help you folks?"

"Er... we're here about that cleaning job?" Red stated, looking around at the dirty, dark excuse for a house.

At that, Bill broke into a grin that could only be described as slimy, unnerving Red and his Moemon, "Oh, yes, yes... I nearly forgot I posted that. Yes, come with me, I'll show you your uniforms..."

* * *

"Are you kidding? Do you honestly expect us to where something this degrading?" Yellow growled at the researcher.

The 'uniforms' in question were a frilly maid's dress, barely able to cover a thing.

"Oh, I do... or else, no pay." Bill said, pulling out a fat wad of cash, causing Red, Jasmine, and Yellow's eyes to go wide.

"Er... can you hold on for a moment, please?" Red said, taking his Moemon into a huddle, "You guys wanna bail?"

Yellow whispered back, "No... he's willing to pay alotta cash for this, and we need some. I'm willing to wear it. Are you, Jasmine?"

"I-I g-guess so..." she muttered quietly.

"Alright, Bill, we'll do it." Red confirmed, turning towards the researcher.

"Good. And I expect all of you to where it... _all of you._ "

* * *

"You don't have to do this, Red."

"I know... but we need money, and if you girls can do it..." Red stepped from the bathroom, "-so can I."

Not only were Yellow and Jasmine wearing the frilly excuse for clothing, but Red was as well. Only it didn't fit so well on him, exposing good portions of his chest and crotch, covered only by the thin layer of his boxers.

"Arcues, this is humiliating." Red sighed in embarrassment, "-if Blue saw me like this, my life would be over."

"Who's Blue?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"It's a long story. But all you need to know now is that he's an asshat."

* * *

After several hours of work, Yellow had gone out back to mow his lawn while Red and Jasmine were dusting his small library.

"For a the home of a Moemon researcher.. there's a surprising lack of research going on here. It looks like these books haven't been touched in months." Red sighed, dusting off a fat book detailing the biology of Bug-types.

"I... guess so..." Jasmine said, also, dusting off a row of books. But her eyes were on Red, unknown to the trainer, who was busy cleaning.

Biting her lip, Jasmine stopped cleaning completely and turned to face Red. The trainer bent over to pick up some dropped paper, giving Jasmine a view of his ass and just a small peak at his package from the loose confines of his boxers.

After Red stacked the papers and placed them atop the table, he nearly scattered them again as he felt Jasmine nearly tackle him from behind, locking her arms around his chest and pulling him in for a rib-crushing hug.

"Jasmine, what's gotten into you?" wheezed Red as he was squeezed by his much stronger Moemon.

"W-well... Yellow told me you had casual sex... and... well... y-you're wearing that exposing outfit, and ..."

"Y-you want to have sex with me, too?

Turning him around, Jasmine nodded, "I'm... I'm still a virgin... and I've never found the right guy... I'm also to nervous to enter a relationship... but you're so kind and handsome... a-and... you wouldn't want me t-too be your girlfriend or anything... and I really want to do this."

"Well... of course I will." gulped Red, staring down at her petite breasts, barely covered by the maid outfit. He could already feel the blood starting to flow into his cock.

"W-well... let's do it, then." Jasmine gulped, her whole face red.

Taking the grass-type into his arms, Red pulled her body closer to his and pulled her in for a kiss. The frilly outfits they were wearing were quick to go, leaving Red in his boxers and Jasmine in her green panties.

Although she was much stronger, she was still much lighter, and with some difficulty, Red picked her up and laid her out atop a nearby table on her stomach, as not to hurt her bulb.

Rubbing at her clothed folds, Red whispered into her ear, "Don't worry about it, Jasmine... just let me take care of you."

He quickly slipped off her panties, causing her to squeak in surprise. But that feeling was soon replaced by pleasure as Red placed his hard rod against her sobbing entrance, rubbing up and down, his head just barely bumping into her clit.

"It's going to hurt for a second..." Red warned.

"I-I know... please, just make it quick." she said to him, bracing herself by grabbing the edges of the table.

Red gently inched forward, allowing her to get used to his girth, until he hit her hymen. The warnings already out of the way, he broke it in a single stroke.

Removing one of her hands from the table, Jasmine slapped it over her mouth and held in a scream, causing Red to breath a sigh of relief. He wouldn't want that dork to hear them.

"You alright, Jasmine?" he asked.

"F-fine... just take it slow, alright?"

Red did just as promised, gently and slowly thrusting into Jasmine. But soon, he picked up speed, the Bulbsaur underneath him writhing in pleasure and trying not to scream in ecstasy.

Now that she was properly prepped, Red figured he didn't have to hold back any longer. Grabbing onto her firm behind for support, Red began to thrust in at full speed.

While Jasmine was neither quite as warm, slick, or tight as Yellow, it felt like it was constantly contracting and slurping at his rod. Not to mention her cum... it was almost like a warm honey or syrup, coating Red's rod as he thrust in and out, it's sweet scent emanating as she became more aroused.

"Oh shit... Jasmine..." Red gasped, "-your pussy feels _soooo_ fuckin' good..."

"R-Red! I'm going to cum..." she cried quietly, biting her bottom lip to hold in her scream as she squirted. Red was actually shocked at how much she cumed, coating his entire groin and the table beneath them with the sticky sap.

Quickly pulling out, Red came into the puddle of his lover's juices, mixing his essence with her's.

"Shit..." Red panted, "-this is going to be one hell of a mess to clean up."

"Sorry..." Jasmine sighed, brushing some of the hair that stuck to her face with sweat away, "-Grass-types have sticker cum, you know?"

"Yeah, I was one of Oak's top students, didn't I already tell ya? Now let's-"

Before Red could finish, Yellow walked into the room, a tall glass of water in her hand, "Hey guys, I-"

Both Red and Jasmine froze up... while Yellow bore a wide grin, "Well well well... I see you capitalized on that offer, Jasmine."

"Huh? What offer?" Red asked.

Jasmine blushed profoundly, hiding her face in her hands, "W-well... I just wanted to make sure you guys weren't dating, you know...? S-so I... kinda... asked Yellow's permission... to... 'do it' with you..."

"So I'm just an overgrown vibrator to you girls, huh?" Red laughed, finding the whole situation quite funny.

Wee, it was funny, until Bill fell out of a nearby closet, a camcorder in one hand and his erection in the other.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Bill asked awkwardly.

"GET OVER HERE YOU PERVERT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Yellowed growled in rage, chasing after the researcher, "NO ONE RECORDS ME FRIENDS BONING!"

Bill quickly dropped his recorder and ran away, Yellow right behind. Pulling up his boxers, Red quickly scooped up the recording device and joined the pursuit, just to make sure that Yellow didn't hurt him to badly. Not knowing what else to do, Jasmine covered herself and went after them as well.

* * *

Soon, the chase led them to a strange room, covered in dust and looking neglected for awhile. With nowhere else to go, Bill was trapped as Yellow punched his lights out. Jasmine was simultaneously quick as she bound him in her vines.

What drew Red's focus was two giant glass tanks, both filled with some sort of odd, green liquid. They had a computer console at their base and seemed to be connected to each other with a series of tubes and wires.

The only difference was that a male Clefairy resided in one tank, gently floating in the odd liquid, naked as the day he was born.

"Good Arcues, what kind of other sick shit is this maniac into?" Red nearly puked.

"I don't like this at all..." said Jasmine as Bill futilely struggle against her vines.

"Well, I don't either! I'm going to free him!" Yellow said angrily, zapping the computer console. This caused the entire room to light up, before both tanks glass exploded, causing the green sludge to flow out and coat the floor.

"WOW! Yellow, that was reckless! You could've killed that guy!" Red cried, nearly pulling the hair from his head.

"Oh... uh, sorry." Yellow apologized, rubbing behind her ears.

"Urgh..." the Clefairy groaned as he sat up, "-d-did you kids catch that impostor?"

"Wait..." Jasmine said, holding Bill up, "-you mean this isn't the real Bill?"

"No, he isn't..." the Clefairy said, carefully stepping around the glass and covering himself with a nearby labcoat, "-well, he is in a way, but not really."

"Er... care to explain?" Red asked.

"I would, actually. But let's get clothed first."

* * *

After binding the phony Bill to a chair, the redressed Red and his team sat with the Clefairy (now dressed in a blue collar shirt with khakis), in Bill's kitchen.

"Thanks again, kids."

"Don't mention it, dude. Now, can you tell us what in the name of Arcues is going on?" Yellow said.

"Of course. See, I'm the real Bill."

"B-but I thought Bill was a human?"

"He is. See, that Bill, tied up? That's my body. That machine back there switches bodies. I used it on my pervert lab assistant- the Clefairy's body I'm in now- but he locked me in there before we could switch back, and used my money to fund his perverted antics. Fortunately, the tanks can sustain life for up to 6 months, so I lived."

"But the house looks way messier than just what a few months of neglect would produce."

Bill rubbed the back of his head, "Hehe... well, I am a bit of a pack Ratatta..."

Red nodded, "Well, uh... about our payment..."

"Oh, yes, of course. I suppose I should pay you for cleaning my house. But I'd like to thank you in another way... Hm... know, how can I thank you...? Ah ha! I know, here, take this."

Bill handed Red the fat wad of cash and a ticket of some sort.

Tucking away the cash, Red lifted up the ticket,"What is it for...?"

"It's a ticket for the S.S. Anne! Thats a V.I.P. pass, meaning Moemon can get on free as long as they're with their trainer. I'm not exactly a social Butterfree, so I didn't really want to go anyway. It leaves from Cerulean to Vermilion on August the 12th."

"Hey! That's only 2 days from now." Jasmine said.

Doing some calculations in his head, Red figured that taking a boat to Vermilion would save them a long voyage through several towns, "Thanks, Bill. I can use this to get to Vermilion City and challenge the gym."

"Wait... Bill, one more thing. What do you know about that strip club a few miles away?" Yellow said before they left.

"Oh, you mean Heaven's Midnight?" inquired Bill.

"That's the one." Yellow confirmed.

Red explained how they wanted to see the Charmander, but weren't allowed in.

"So, anything you can do to help us, Bill?" Yellow pleaded.

Bill, rubbed his chin, "Hmph... oh! I know. My body snatcher left this in my room, and I found it when I got dressed. Here, this should help your get in."

Handing the pass to Red, the young teen waved goodbye to the researcher as he and his Moemon set off.


	11. Remake

**Hello, all. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while... there's a ton of various reasons I haven't uploaded in awhile, none of which I'll detail. But I think it's about time I got back to this story. But I was displeased with what I had written, and decided to rework the story. I.E., remaking certain scenes, adding more detail to the fight and sex, et cetera, et cetera.**

 **So the Pokemon here aren't 'Moemon' per say, even though that's a big inspiration. They're more like monster girls. And while MGQ and Pokegirls is also a big inspiration, their appearance won't stray too far from humanoid, and there are male species as well, and real world animals living with them. Think of it like Monster Musume, but based around Pokemon and strictly Pokemon. For example, a Seviper could look like a lamia and a Spearrow like a harpy.**

 **I should have already uploaded the first chapter of the newer version. I think I'll delete this version after I catch back up to where I was.**

 **But thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
